Saiken
by ai-chan97
Summary: Romeo and Juliet? They were star crossed lovers. Demetrius and Helena? An requited love. Them? They were just two people meant for each other... But when Fate stole one moment out of time...their destiny was rewritten...RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Saiken**

Chapter 1

"_Every parting gives a foretaste of death, every reunion a hint of the resurrection."_

_ -Arthur Schopenhauer _

"Dad…Come on, hurry up!"

The man picked up a box of decorations and followed his six year old daughter out the kitchen. He smiled slightly as he watched her skip out into their spacious backyard, which was now carpeted with bright, red and yellow, autumn leaves. He looked back into the box which looked ready to burst. Well…he sure had his work cut out for him. He sighed softly as he closed the back door.

However, his spirits were renewed as he stepped out into the cool night air. The tables and chairs had already been set. And he had to admit it, the entire ensemble looked great. But then again, she was always good with these kind of things. He grinned slightly as he looked at his wife who was busy playing with their four year old son. A slight breeze messed her browns locks and he watched, amusedly, as she picked at them, annoyed. His fun was short lived, though, as she finally noticed him.

"Horio Satoshi, get your butt over here right now!"

His grin widened as he said, "Coming…."

"Honestly, Satoshi… how can you just laze around?" She glared slightly, "The party is supposed to begin in a matter of hours and we haven't even started on the decorations."

Horio chuckled. "Calm down, Tomoka. We'll get it done soon."

She huffed angrily in reply before she grabbed a packet of balloons and tore them open, with a little _too_ much force.

Hori laughed at his wife's actions. "So…" he started, suppressing a chuckle, "when's the cake arriving?"

Tomoka tied a string around her third balloon as she answered, "Ryoma's already gone to pick them up."

Horio nodded in understanding and smiled as he said, "I can't wait to try Sakuno's new recipe!"

Tomoka's lips curled upward in a smile as well, as she thought about her best friend's new endeavour. No one had been surprised when Sakuno had decided to become a chef after high school was over. She was truly a magician in the kitchen and her cakes were certainly to die for. The shop she'd opened hadn't been an immediate hit but it was running smoothly now. In fact, nowadays, it was almost always full. Her train of thoughts slowly changed and her grip on the balloon slackened.

Horio glanced at his wife as she went about her work at a more normal pace. He didn't have to ask her to confirm that her thoughts were circled around _them_. He let out a deep sigh. Ryoma and Sakuno. But, then again, that's what this whole party was about. Tomoka had said something along the lines of two birds with one stone. However, it really couldn't be considered that way, since this was the second time they were celebrating Maya's birthday. Although, last Thursday it had been just the four of them. So, naturally, his daughter was the only one, besides his wife, who'd been ecstatic at the idea of a big birthday party. He sighed again. But who knew… maybe all this would help them. He could still remember how Tomoka had nearly blown her head off when Sakuno-

"Satoshi! What the heck do you think you're doing? Hurry up with those hangings! We're way behind schedule."

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Frustrated, he pushed his hands into his hair, causing further chaos to his already messed up locks. How old was this dang car anyway? An image of Momo, lecturing him about classics and sentimental value, popped up in his head. He mentally snorted. Momo would always be <em>Mada Mada Dane<em>, in his opinion. And then he grunted. As if it wasn't difficult enough having to pick _her_ up, now the car was giving him problems too. This was the last time he'd ever borrow anything from Momo. Suddenly, as if it couldn't bear his insults anymore, the car ground to a halt. Great.

Ryoma quickly got out and banged the door shut. As he heard the car lurch, like it was in pain, Ryoma smirked slightly, but he immediately caught himself. Frowning he thought, _Che_. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jacket. He'd been right to wear one. The night was a bit chilly and it seemed that it would rain soon.

With that in mind, Ryoma quickened his pace. But a few minutes later he slowed down again. He was going to see _her_ and, now, it was inevitable that they'd have to walk all the way to Tomoka's and Horio's place. The fact, that it had been two years since he'd seen her, worsened things. Why had he even agreed to this? He breathed out a deep sigh.

But then he remembered; it wouldn't be just him and her. There'd be three of them. He smiled slightly; he was looking forward to seeing Sakura.

Ryoma stopped on the sidewalk for a moment. How had it come to this? How had his- no, their, lives ended up this way? He stared ahead blankly as he resumed his walk. He slowly breathed in the cool air of the night. It helped clear his head a bit. His train of thoughts, however, continued.

And they travelled back. Way back, until, they came to a stop… He guessed it must have been _that day_. Yeah…it must have been…although he himself had never guessed anything at the time.

_**13 years ago…**_

Ryoma could see her in the distance, running as usual. Her beautiful auburn tresses, tied in a pony, flew behind her as she raced through the crowd. Her chocolate eyes were wild as she frantically searched for him in the crowd. Her small, delicate fingers were clasped around something he couldn't really make out. He could see that she was breathing hard, gasping for air. Ryoma felt a small smirk tugging at his lips. _Mada Mada Dane, Ryuzaki_. He quickly hid it, as his eyes locked with hers. Ryoma saw her cheeks burn a dark shade of red. She slowed down to a brusque walk as she made her way over to where he was standing, with the rest of the gang.

It was a familiar scene actually. Ryoma was waiting for his flight to America and everyone, except a certain someone, was there to send him off. His family had already left last week and now that graduation and everything was settled, it was time for him to go. Momoshiro grinned from ear to ear as he swung his arm around Ryoma, which wasn't so easy anymore considering how their "ochibi" had undergone his growth spurt as well.

"Looks like your girlfriend's finally here, Echizen."

Ryoma shot him a bored look. "She's not—"

"Yeah, yeah…sure, sure. She's not your girlfriend." Momo cut through. He shrugged lightly before he said, "Say what you want. But you can't stay in denial forever."

Ryoma frowned as he pushed Momo's hand off his shoulder. Sometimes he wondered why he even stuck around dorks like him. "His girlfriend" 's arrival was treated with much commotion. Eiji and Momo were the first ones, of course, to welcome her. They grinned like Cheshire cats as she stopped in front of them, panting slightly.

Sakuno finally caught her breath and straightened up to face her friends. Tomoka pushed through their senpais, who were standing a few inches ahead, to greet her. She looked pleadingly at her best friend who smiled in response. It was like a silent understanding had passed between them.

Their exchange was interrupted by Eiji who suddenly burst out, "Nya! What took you so long Sakuno-chan?" His face broke into sly grin as he continued, "Ochibi was so worried he wouldn't get to see you."

"That's right!" Momo snickered, " Echizen was sweating his head off thinking—"

"I didn't mean to worry anyone. I missed the first train. I'm sorry I'm so late." Sakuno said, bowing politely.

Everyone waved off Sakuno's apology, saying that it was alright, while Momo looked a little miffed that he didn't get to finish teasing Ryoma. A few seconds later, Sakuno was surrounded by Tomoka, and two grinning dummies, who began bombarding her with a thousand questions. And in between all that, Tomoka apologised again, for giving Sakuno the wrong flight time.

Ryoma watched Sakuno, amused. She was squirming under all the attention she was receiving, which was typical of her, really. However, Ryoma couldn't deny that she had certainly changed during their high school years. In fact….

It was during their first year. She'd cut off her hair. To say that he'd been stunned when he'd seen her like that for the first time would be a major lie because, in all honesty…he hadn't even known it was her. Well, not at once anyway.

_Ryoma yawned as he dropped in some money and waited for his can of Ponta. He lifted the towel and laid it over his dripping hair. Practice had just ended and it felt like his legs had turned to goo. Seriously, Inui-senpai was crazy… Ryoma closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief as he gulped down his sweet, cold, grape Ponta. The cool breeze felt great against his hot and sweaty skin. Leaning against the wall, he really couldn't help but think that Ponta was the greatest thing that was ever discovered…after tennis of course…_

"_NO…FIVE!" came a distant shout._

_Ryoma felt his brow twitch…What did a guy have to do to get some quiet around here? _

_He could hear the sound of small footsteps approaching him. A shadow loomed up to the vending machine. Ryoma vaguely noticed that it was a girl. He closed his eyes, uninterested, and gulped down the last of his Ponta. Finishing it, he looked down at the can and then at the vending machine off to his side. Hmm…he could really use one more. Ryoma crushed the can, throwing it in the bin and pushed himself off the wall. _

_As he stepped in front of the vending machine, he found, much to his annoyance, that the girl was still fumbling with the cans. She desperately tried to balance the others in her hand as she dropped one into a cover. More fumbling. Another can. Fumbling. Slipping. Ryoma breathed a sigh._

_After what seemed like an hour, the girl was finally done. Or so he thought. Ryoma bit back the urge to groan as the girl inserted another coin inside. Seriously, girls were just too annoying and troublesome. She got out the can and stepped back. Ryoma mentally snorted. Finally!_

_But alas, it seemed the drama wasn't over. The girl, apparently, couldn't get her can opened. Ryoma's brow twitched. That's it…_

"_Oi."_

_The girl nearly jumped a mile and the can flew right out of her hand. She swivelled around to face him and for the first time, Ryoma saw her round, terrified eyes boring into him._

_Che. Girls. Over-reacting all the time. _

_The girl's face seemed to turn a bright shade of scarlet as she stared at him, her chocolate brown eyes wide. Ryoma frowned slightly. Odd. She looked familiar… But that hair…. _

_The girl's auburn hair hung freely, just below her shoulders. A small floral pin swept back a lock of her hair to the side._

_Ryoma shook his head. Must have been his imagination. When he realised that the girl wasn't making a move toward her fallen can, Ryoma sighed and walked over. Picking it up, he held it out to the girl._

_She looked down at it in fright and then back at Ryoma's face. Her cheeks seemed to grow redder. What was it with girls sometimes? He just didn't get them really and that's why it was better to just stick with tennis. _

"_U-u-u-h….."the girl began, stuttering hopelessly, "I-I-I…"_

_Her mouth clamped shut again as she glanced nervously at his face._

_Ryoma blinked. What? What did she want? He looked down at the can. And then it hit him. She wanted it opened. Well, probably. His mother sometimes asked his dad to open jars when she couldn't. Girls…Women…All too complicated._

_He reached out and opened the can with a pop._

_Big mistake._

_The fizz jumped up right into the girl's face and she yelped in surprise. Crap. He'd forgotten how the can had flown out of her hand._

_After that initial shock, the girl was now blinking at him. Her face, hair and shirt dripping with ponta. Ryoma could feel the uneasiness growing inside him. Why though?_

_The answer came in a cascade. Oh crap._

_Ryoma had no idea what to do and even before he could do anything the girl spoke. _

"_YOU! YOU'RE DISPICABLE!"_

_Ok, so she yelled._

"_You're so mean, Ryoma-kun!"_

_With that she turned and ran away._

_Ryoma blinked. What had just happened? He stared at the can in his hand and then, sighed. Once again, girls were a weird species. _

It had been only a week later that he'd learned, courtesy the loud mouthed girl, whatshername, that 'the girl' had in fact been Ryuzaki Sakuno. The coach's granddaughter. As he'd always remembered her. But somehow…. after that incident….well….she wasn't just the coach's granddaughter anymore. Ryuzaki had always been, in his mind, the girl with the unusually long hair, wobbly hips and the one who sucked at tennis, speaking truthfully. But it seemed that everything changed forever since that fateful day.

It was three weeks later when the coach called him into her office and dropped the bomb.

"_Will you tutor Sakuno?"_

_Ryoma blinked in surprise. Huh?_

_Ryuzaki Sumire chuckled. "She's quite poor in English and she's having a lot of trouble with it." She smiled as she continued, "I was just talking to her about it the other day when Momoshiro came up to me and said that you were first in class."_

_Ryoma felt the corners of his mouth twitch. Of course he would. Ever since that day, when the loud mouthed girl came up to him and accused him of 'attacking' Sakuno, it had been a disaster. Momo rattled on about 'respecting girls' and how, he, Echizen Ryoma, was an insolent, rude 'little punk'(insert snort) and that it was only right that he went and 'begged for forgiveness'. No matter how many times he explained that he hadn't even known that it was Ryuzaki, which earned him another round of scolding and chiding, and how he really hadn't done anything to her, Momo just wouldn't listen. And now just the mention of her name made him feel…..guilty? Darn Momo._

"_So, what do you say?"_

_Ryoma gave a mental sigh before he nodded and said, "Hn."_

So yes…he had agreed to it on guilt. But things changed. Sure the first class had been a disaster but then, slowly, things had gotten better. And somehow along the way….he'd come to know the person, Ryuzaki Sakuno. She was shy, but that was fine with him, caring, clumsy, cute, although that had been hard to admit to himself, determined and hard working. The last one he'd found out in Second Year, when she started making bentous for him. They were always so good; and the amount of work she'd put into them was just amazing. So what, if Sakuno couldn't play tennis? Cooking? That was definitely her thing. Whenever she talked about cooking, Sakuno was, surprisingly, so enthusiastic. It brought out the side of her that was confident and sure of herself.

And then, one day in Third Year, Ryoma realised how important Sakuno had become in his life…

_Pok. Pok. Pok. Pok._

_Ryoma gritted his teeth as he threw the ball up and his racket made contact with it. He barely had time before the ball came back onto his side of the court. Running to the other corner of the court, Ryoma hit the ball back._

_As the rally went on, Ryoma could feel the sweat sliding down his cheeks. It was cooking hot outside and this match had been going on for hours. His eyes flicked towards the fence. No. Still not there. He hit the ball a little too hard._

"_Out! 0-40. Match point for Rikkadai."_

_Che. Ryoma flexed his arm. His eyes darted towards the side lines again as he searched for a petite figure…auburn hair… Darn….she'd promised to come…. Where was she?_

_Pok. Pok. Pok. Pok. Ryoma glanced to the other side…Maybe…No. No sign of her. Ryoma glared at the ground. Pok. Pok._

_He threw the ball and hit it._

"_Net."_

_Ryoma cursed under his breath. What the heck was he doing? He grinded his teeth as he reached inside his pocket for another ball._

_A clang of metal came from the side followed by a shout, "Ryoma-kun!"_

_Ryoma's head swung to the right. And his heart stopped…literally._

_Sakuno was panting; her hair messily sprawled all about her. It had grown long, now reaching half way down her back. Her face was wrinkled in worry but her round brown eyes burned with confidence. She clutched the fence tightly as she nodded at him. _

'_You can do it! I know you can, Ryoma-kun!' Her eyes seemed to yell. _

_And then…..she smiled. A small, sure smile._

_Ryoma felt his breath hitch. Sakuno… looked…beautiful….Devastatingly and undeniably beautiful…_

_Ryoma tugged at his cap as he felt his face warming up. _

_But slowly, a smirk played at his lips. He looked across at his opponent._

_Che. This match had been going on for too long._

"_Mada Mada Dane."_

_All around him, cheers roared. But all he could see was Sakuno's stunning smile._

And that's when he realised that he, Echizen Ryoma, had really and truly fallen in love with a girl. Of course, that realization had come to him after a very _very_ long time, much as he hated to admit. And even then, he still had no idea how he going to tell Ryuzaki. He wasn't really a man of words. But as soon as he would get back, Ryoma was going to do something about it. Sakuno was his after all. He smirked to himself.

Ryoma was brought out of his reverie as he saw Sakuno slowly approaching him. Everyone else moved away to give the 'couple' some privacy. Sakuno suddenly became uncomfortable again, being alone with him. And although he was _very_ much aware of her discomfort, he continued to wait nonchalantly, for Sakuno to say something. After what seemed like ages, she finally opened her mouth as though to speak. But then she closed it again. Ryoma noticed that she was fidgeting with something in her hands. Now that she was standing so close, he saw that she was holding a box, wrapped up and tied with a ribbon, and a small charm. Ryoma didn't get time to ponder on what the box might contain as he heard Sakuno clear her throat. He looked straight into her eyes, which seemed to take her aback, as she began, "U-uh….U-umm…H-hi, R-ryoma-kun…" She blushed red.

Ryoma smirked inwardly. It was always amusing to see Sakuno getting all worked up trying to voice her thoughts.

"I-I umm…" She stopped and bit her lip in frustration. She stared at the box in her hand and then shifted her gaze to the floor. Ryoma took the time to observe the emotions that reflected in her brown, glassy eyes. Confusion. Worry. Fear. And something else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Ryoma-kun…I—" she started but then she stopped, again.

She sighed. Giving up, she suddenly thrust the box and the charm at his face. Ryoma looked at it, slightly confused as to what he was supposed to do.

Seeing that he hadn't made a move, Sakuno mumbled, "It's for you. Please take it."

"Hn." He muttered, as he slowly slid them out of her slightly trembling hands. He frowned inwardly as he noticed how she balled her fists, in an attempt to stop the trembling. Was she sick?

"Umm…th-they're chocolates," she said, softly. Ryoma looked up at her face and saw that Sakuno was blushing again. She searched his face, hesitantly, before continuing, "I-I thought you should have some…i-in case you got h-hungry once you landed…" She trailed off, boring her eyes into the ground.

Somehow, it slightly annoyed him that she seemed to be avoiding his eyes. It wasn't unusual for her to do so but right then he felt there was something else besides her being shy.

"What's this for?" he asked, indicating the charm.

Hearing him speak, Sakuno's head snapped up. "P-pardon me?" she murmured, embarrassed.

"What's this for?" Ryoma repeated, holding up the charm.

"O-oh…" Her cheeks turned pink as she answered him. "I-it's a charm…"

Ryoms raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Yeah…thanks for stating the obvious.'

Sakuno turned a darker shade of red as she understood what he meant. "I-It's for good luck." Suddenly, she smiled and looked him in the eyes, for the first time, as she said, "Although…I'm sure Ryoma-kun won't need it. I know you're going to be World No. 1!"

Ryoma smirked. Here it was… that confident side of hers. It was one of his favourite things about her. But somehow, as he looked at her face, Ryoma couldn't help but feel that there had been something…different about that smile.

Brushing it aside, he tipped the bill of his cap and said, "Thanks."

The corner of her lips curved upward. "You're welcome, Ryoma-kun."

The next instant, Ryoma saw hesitation flit through her eyes. Was there something bothering her? And as though, to answer his question, Sakuno spoke suddenly.

"Ryoma-kun….." she paused, tightly clasping her hands, "I-I—

She didn't get to finish her sentence as the announcer's voice boomed through the speaker.

"All passengers for Flight 356 are requested to head towards their terminal. The plane will be leaving in an hour."

And that was the last thing he heard from her as the rest of the gang re-joined them. They stood all around him as they said their goodbyes and well wishes once again. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryoma saw that Sakuno was standing silently beside Tomoka. Her head was bowed so that he couldn't see her face. What had she been trying to say? Somehow, the look she'd had on her face bothered him. A lot. It seemed like Sakuno was trying to keep as far away from him as possible now. _Che_. He frowned.

There was nothing he could do. Grudgingly, Ryoma decided to let it slide. Then he shrugged mentally. He could always ask her later. Digging his hands into his coat pockets, Ryoma made his way towards his terminal.

It was time.

He was finally on his way towards reaching his goals. His mother had been insistent that he finish High School and so he'd returned to Japan and graduated from Seigaku High. But, of course, he would never regret coming back. The image of American food made him feel a bit queasy. He mentally sighed. He definitely craved for Sakuno's food, and now, it would be quite a while before he could even hope to taste her home-made onigiris and tofu.

"_I know you're going to be World No. 1!"_

Ryome turned around to take one last look at her.

Sakuno's eyes were closed and her hands were clasped tight to her chest. The sight was so familiar; Ryoma felt a smile tug at his lips. Sakuno would always take that pose when he was playing a match, it was her way of cheering for him and it was something that Ryoma felt…was _theirs_. Just like the rooftop lunches.

Suddenly, Sakuno said something. No one around her seemed to notice, so Ryoma guessed that she must have spoken softly.

Had it been what she'd tried to tell him earlier? And why did Sakuno look like she was attending a funeral? What the heck was she thinking?

Darn….he needed to know…..but—

The attender's voice boomed over the speaker again.

It would have to wait…..for now…..Besides, he was coming back for her….

Ryoma pulled at his cap as he smirked. "You had better wait for me, _Sakuno_."

With that, he faced forward again and took a step towards the beginning of his journey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

Ryoma stopped again. A million questions started to float around in his mind. What was it that she'd tried to tell him that day? What was it? It might have been important.… Maybe, if he'd insisted on finding it out…..none of this would've happened. Or maybe, if he'd come back for Ryuzaki sensei's funeral…

Ryoma closed his eyes. Why was he thinking about all of this now? After all these years… He opened them again and continued his walk. But as he did so, his mind unconsciously went back again…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six and half years ago…<strong>_

He slowly cracked his eyes open and peered at the large white ceiling. He flinched, as the sunlight that peeked in, through the drawn in curtains, hurt his eyes. He blinked, adjusting his vision to the partial darkness in the room. Propping himself up with his arm, he looked around his room, which looked more like a dumpster right now, what with all the cans of Ponta and beer that lay around. He grunted as he finally sat up in his huge king-sized bed.

Ryoma scowled and scrunched his nose in disgust. His entire room reeked. And he wasn't really an exception. But it wasn't much of an amazement, seeing as how he'd made himself sick, drinking all day long. He frowned.

How many days had it been since he'd done anything, besides drinking and sleeping, that is? Five? Seven? He snorted. What did it matter anyway? He felt worthless.

Ryoma ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. How had this even happened? He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the buzzing in his head and figure out what had caused his current state. And suddenly it came back to him. That dreaded phone call from Momo…..

_Ryoma pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated. Seriously…this guy was just hopeless. He didn't even have the spirit to say 'Mada Mada Dane' anymore. How many times had he heard this? Only Momo could be ripped off like that. Again. And again…. And again!._

"_Hey…brat…you still listening to me?" a voice shouted from the other end of the phone._

_Ryoma was very tempted to hang up but he decided to settle with silence. _

"_Oi! Echizen?"_

"…"

"_Echizen?"_

"…_.."_

"_I know you're there…Answer me, you little shrimp!"_

_Little shrimp? Ryoma snorted._

"_Hah! Gotcha… I knew it'd work. Hate to say this but….Mada Mada Dane, Echizen."_

_Ryoma heard muffled laughter from the other end of the phone. He scowled. _

"_Che."_

"_Oh...come on…You can handle some of your own medicine, can't you?"_

_More laughter, but this time, Momo didn't bother hiding it. Ryoma felt his brow twitch. And then, he heard soft giggling from the other side. _

_Tachibana? _

_Crap…That dork had put him on loudspeaker. _

_Snap._

_Ryoma lowered the phone, to cut the call, but just as his finger rested on the button, he stopped._

"…_.. why Sakuno-chan…"_

_Ryoma held the phone to his ear again. "What?"_

_Suddenly there was dead silence on the other end. Now that Ryoma thought about it, it had been a long time since Momo had mentioned Sakuno. And that was strange, considering how he just couldn't get his senpai to stop teasing him about the girl. _

_After what seemed like ages, he heard a loud shuffle. And then Tachibana Ann's muffled shout came through. _

_Another shuffle._

"_Ann… stop it!" Momo's voice boomed through._

_More shuffling. _

"_You know we can't hide it forever..."_

"_It doesn't have to be now!"_

"_Well then…how long do you expect to keep him in the dark? He's got a right to know."_

_What were they talking about? Hide what? Had a right to know what? Ryoma furrowed his brows in a deep frown. Somehow…he didn't like the sound of it. He heard more shuffling again. And finally, Momo's deep voice came through the end._

"…_You uh...there?"_

_The thought had occurred to him in the past few seconds and right then he couldn't help voicing it out. "Is there something wrong with Sakuno?"_

"…"

_The silence from Momo wasn't reassuring. At all. He heard Momo breathe out a deep sigh. Ryoma's lips pressed into a thin line. _

"_Look…Echizen…" He sighed again. "Uh…I...I should have told you before."_

_Ryoma felt the anxiety rise in his chest. What was so difficult that Momo couldn't just say it?_

"_I'm…really sorry, Ryoma."_

_He clenched his teeth. Why didn't he just spit it out?_

_After a few seconds Momo's voice sounded again. It was really low now._

"_The thing is…Sakuno-chan…she…" He swallowed. "…She …met… this guy and well they've—"_

_Momo's voice went into the background as Ryoma felt relief wash through his entire body. She was alright after all. He let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. _

_And then it took him a few more seconds to re-think what Momo had said._

"_What?" Ryoma asked, confused._

"_Look man, I know it's hard to—_

"_No…What did you just say?"_

"_W-what?"_

"_What did you say about the guy?" Ryoma snarled._

"_U-uh—He—They— Sakuno-chan's—H-He's planning to propose to her._ _They—They've been dating… for a year and a half now…"He paused sighing, "Fuji-senpai told us about it…The guy kind of asked him for some advice…"_

"…_.."_

"_Echizen…I—I wanted to tell you…but I thought … maybe… it wasn't serious, so you know just—I…I'm really sorry…"_

_It took a long time time for Momo's words to sink in and when they finally did, Ryoma felt as though a hole had been punched through his chest. The phone slid from his hands and dropped to the floor with a thud. _

_And then the room fell into complete silence._

He closed his bloodshot eyes. How pathetic. But then he wondered how he'd ever allowed this to happen to him. Back in junior high, he couldn't have cared less about girls and now here he was at the age of twenty three, in a state worse than even dogs, because of a single, measly woman. He snorted.

Ryoma pulled himself out of the plush bed and kicked aside the cans that lay scattered on the floor, as he made his way to the wash room. He splashed the cool water on to his ragged face. Feeling more awake, Ryoma lifted his head and stared at the reflection in the mirror. He saw a miserable guy, who looked pale and haggard, with an dirty, unshaven face and eyes that looked dead. His hair was tangled and as messy as it could have been.

Grabbing a towel, he stepped outside, turning away from that horrid image. He dabbed the clean, white fabric against his rough skin. Throwing it onto a chair, he reached for his cell phone, on top a small desk, and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Ryoma leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs, and stared down at the lit up screen of his phone. 30 missed calls from his manager. Ryoma scowled. He'd deal with him later. 7 missed calls from Momo. Che. Ryoma flipped the phone shut and sighed.

He had to get his life back together again.

Ryuzaki Sakuno. He clenched his hands in tight fists. All of this had happened because she'd been in his head way too much over the past four years. Initially, he had tried to keep her out but when he had failed miserably at that, Ryoma accepted that she would be a part of him that was inseparable.

However, things were different now. She'd chosen to move on.

She'd _left_ him.

Ryoma grunted. Che, he would move on as well.

He got up from bed and walked towards the front door, collecting his racket and his cap on the way. Tennis. That would always be his life. That was all he needed really. It would never disappoint him…or abandon him.

And yet…as he found some relief in those words…he could still feel that loss…._So_ _much_ more than that of losing a championship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Half a year later…<strong>_

Ryoma clenched his hands so tight, his knuckles turned pale. He would have loved to knock a punch on that moron sitting five seats away from him. Fiancé? Who cared? Ryoma wanted to beat him to a pulp and make sure he never got his filthy hands anywhere near Sakuno again. _His_ Sakuno. He set his empty glass down, with a bang, on the table. So much for moving on. He grinded his teeth in fury. Why did he even come? And in answer, the sound of soft melodious laughter floated through the air. Unclenching his teeth, Ryoma breathed out. That's right. He came to see her. And although he hated to admit it, that really was the only reason. He didn't care that it was their Engagement Party. And he certainly didn't care about her fiancé, whatever his name was. Sakuno was his. She'd always been and he was determined to get her back. He wouldn't let this idiot get in his way.

He looked across the room, at Sakuno, who was sitting with her friends. Her vivid brown eyes were lit up with sheer joy and her soft, pink lips were set in an alluring smile. Her beautiful wavy auburn hair was gathered from the sides and held at the back by an intricately decorated hairpin and the shorter strands, hung in curls, framing her small, heart shaped face. The rest of her hair flowed free, like silk, and fell up to her waist. She was clad in an elegant, cream coloured, dress made of fine, smooth satin. It was spaghetti strapped and had a little piece of see-through fabric as loose sleeves. A ribbon of baby pink ran around her waist and knotted up in the shape of flower right at her waist. The dress flowed down gracefully and it came to rest just above her knees. Ryoma noticed that Sakuno kept fingering the silver, heart-shaped locket, on the chain which hung around her neck, as she spoke.

"You know sometimes it helps to talk things out."

Ryoma twisted his head to his right to look at… Fuji. Masking his surprise behind a perfect poker face, he gazed at his senpai, questioningly.

Fuji smiled lightly. "You should talk to her."

And with that, he got up and walked off to find more wasabi rolls. Ryoma stared at his back, stunned. Talk to her? He glanced in Sakuno's direction. She hadn't paid any attention to him all evening, except when he'd arrived, of course. She'd smiled, quite strained at that, and greeted him very formally. Too formally, in fact. Ryoma frowned as her words replayed in his head.

"_I'm glad you came, Echizen-kun. Enjoy the party." _

'Echizen-kun'? His face set into a deep scowl. He glared at Sakuno from the corner of his eyes. Closing them, Ryoma slowly got up from his seat. Darn it, why was Fuji always right? But as soon as he'd thought it, he snorted inwardly. What a stupid question.

He opened his eyes and fixed them on Sakuno who was talking with one of their old classmates. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do, but he'd definitely get her to talk to him. One way or another. However, as he pushed past another guy, he saw her walking out, into the garden. Ryoma smirked. Perfect.

He followed her quietly, keeping a distance between them as he did so. Sakuno kept moving further in to the garden, which was _huge_, with large ferrous trees almost everywhere. And the tall, rich, green hedges were cut in such a fashion; they were almost like a maze. The shadows cast by the enormous trees seemed to shroud the entire setting in an eerie, mysterious aura. It also obscured the path ahead but the clear moonlight that shone, through the frequent gaps, made it easier to navigate. Sakuno and Ryoma continued to walk through the dead silence of the garden. As they strolled on, Ryoma wondered lightly whether Sakuno had gotten better with directions. If she hadn't, that was just as fine with him. Ryoma smirked inwardly. It just meant he'd get more time to talk to her.

As Sakuno slowed down, he noticed that the eerie silence was disappearing. The trickling of water could be heard from a distance. Ryoma frowned. Where exactly was she going? That fool had certainly pulled out the big guns. At least he had _tried_ to. Sure...most people would have found the place very artistic and charming. However, he wasn't one of those people. All of this would never match up to what he, Echizen Ryoma, could do, of course. _Che_.

Finally, Sakuno came to a stop at a clearing, where the ground was paved with bed rock. Ryoma quickly moved behind the shadow of a tall tree, to stay out of sight, for now. Peeking from behind it, he found that they'd come to a grand marble fountain. There was a stunning statue of a beautiful young maiden who held a lily in her cupped hands. The clear water that shot up from within the chiselled flower appeared to sparkle like diamonds in the radiant moonlight. Sakuno moved to sit down on the edge. As she stared into the depths of the pure, blue water, the sparkling light that bounced off it, shown onto her face, giving her an angelic glow. Ryoma felt his heart skip a beat.

Smiling, Sakuno extended a slender finger, to touch the reflection of the pale moon. Just as her finger touched the water, ripples ran across the surface, distorting the perfect image of the beautiful moon. Ryoma heard her sigh. Sitting there, bathed in the moonlight, Sakuno seemed so frail. A weak, lonely, goddess of light.

Quietly, he stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards her slim profile. His heart was pounding in his chest. Taking a breath, Ryoma stepped onto the rock floor. The sound alerted her and she spun around to look at him. He could easily read the shock written across her face. A gentle breeze blew her bangs into her eyes, but Sakuno didn't seem to notice. Ryoma advanced forward, never taking his eyes off of her. Finally, he came to a halt, a few inches in front of her. Sakuno immediately got up and raised her head to look at him. And for a while, they did nothing but stare at each other's faces.

As Ryoma's eyes flitted across her face, he noticed that the Sakuno standing before was not the Sakuno he'd last seen. Although she might have appeared to be frail, he could see the fire that burned in her bright orbs and the confidence she exuded. They were the flames of passion. Sakuno had found her own dreams. And that had made her stronger….. She was no longer the insecure, shy, teenager that he had once known. Sakuno was now an independent woman who had her own ambitions. Ryoma's eyes softened. But there was still a certain timid nature in her. He could see that. And the light blush that was growing on her face was evidence of that. Ryoma smiled inwardly but continued to gaze at her. After what seemed like an eternity, Sakuno finally spoke, her soft, steady voice, shattering the dead silence of the night.

"Echizen-kun." Her enthralling brown eyes pierced his. "Is there something you need?"

Ryoma stared back. Che, that name again. Icily he said, "Stop calling me that."

He noticed that she flinched slightly at his tone, but she continued to look into his eyes as she replied, "Calling you what?" She raised an eyebrow. "Your name?"

He shot out his hand and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. Sakuno's eyes widened in shock and her lips parted slightly, a soft gasp escaping from them, as her entire weight slammed against his body. Ryoma smirked. Her reaction hadn't disappointed him. Sliding his other arm around her waist, he drew her closer, so that there was only a little space between their faces now. He felt her entire body stiffen. His smirk widened. Locking his eyes with hers, Ryoma leaned forward. He didn't know if she noticed it herself, but Sakuno's free hand was tightening around the fabric of his shirt, which was quite encouraging.

He was amused to see that Sakuno's eyelids were closing. _Mada Mada Dane, Ryuzaki. _But, just before their lips met, he tilted his head, brushing her soft cheek with his. By then, Sakuno had become a stone statue in his arms. He brought his mouth right next to her ear and slowly breathed out, "My _name_ is Ryoma…." He paused, loosening his hold on her wrist, ".No."

He felt her shiver in his arms. Smirking in satisfaction he pulled back to examine her face. Her eyes were blank and hazed and her lips were apart, confused. Ryoma retracted his arm from her waist, and reached for her small face. Suddenly, her eyes flamed and Sakuno pushed him away from her. The sudden force caused him to stumble back a few steps. Gaining his balance, Ryoma looked up to see a fuming Sakuno. Stunned by her strength, he silently watched her. For a moment back there, it was like she wanted him to kiss her but looking at her now, Sakuno looked about ready to rip him in two.

Her voice was laced with sheer rage, as she whispered, "What do you think you're doing?"

Ryoma stared at her nonchalantly. Women…he could never understand them. Sakuno's brown eyes shimmered with anger as she looked at him accusingly.

"I'd like for you to keep a distance, _Echizen-kun_."

He maintained his infamous poker face. Sakuno's words weren't going to faze him. Instead, he was even more determined to get her back now. Looking her in the eye, he retorted, plainly, "Then stop calling me that."

She glared back at him. Through clenched teeth, she muttered, "If that's all you want to say, then, I'm leaving."

And with that she moved to walk past him. Ryoma reached out and grabbed her wrist again, but this time, Sakuno seemed to have anticipated it. She stopped in her tracks, sighing. The sound rang in his mind and he frowned.

"What _happened_?"

It was a question that had been troubling him for the past few years and right then, it just slipped from his mouth.

Sakuno looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Then she turned around to face him. Raising a brow in question, she continued to gaze at him.

Ryoma frowned deeper. "Sakuno, what _happened_?"

Sighing again, she began, "What are you talking abou—"

"Don't pretend like you don't understand." He cut through, angrily, "Answer me."

Sakuno's lips pressed into a thin line. And she remained so for the next few minutes.

He gripped her wrist tighter. "At least tell me _why_?"

There was a small gasp followed by a moment of silence and then, suddenly, Sakuno was enraged again. "Why shouldn't I?" she asked, her eyes flaring.

Ryoma's eyes widened slightly and his mind went blank. He stared at her, stunned. Why shouldn't she? He shifted his gaze to the ground. Why _shouldn't_ she? He had no answer. _Because you love her_, a small voice said, from the back his head. Loved her? He loved her? Ryoma felt his throat dry up. He glanced up at Sakuno. Her beautiful brown eyes, her long auburn hair, her small face, her soft voice…Yes, he loved her. So much. And yet…he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. Because that unfamiliar feeling was clawing its way into his heart and it had him in its cold, ruthless grip. Fear.

What if Sakuno didn't love him back? If this had been the sweet, shy Sakuno he'd known back in high school, he wouldn't have doubted himself so much. But this was a stronger, twenty-four year old version of her, who was engaged to some guy he didn't even know. A guy whom she seemed to love.

Yes…Ryoma had seen the way she'd look at _him_. It had made his blood boil, just looking at that dork's face, but that didn't change the fact that Sakuno cared about _him_, a lot. _He_ had been there for her, when Ryoma hadn't, and that, made the greatest difference.

So …there was every chance that she would reject him. She might even say that she hated him. And then, he'd lose her.

Forever.

The thought seemed to send echoes through his mind. No…He couldn't lose Sakuno. He just…couldn't. That one time, when he had felt like he'd lost her, he had nearly ruined himself. But then he'd sworn to never go back down that road again. Ever.

Ryoma felt his determination slowly crumble away. He released his hold on Sakuno's wrist and stepped back. He kept his eyes down; he couldn't look at her face…no way…

Sakuno, however, hadn't budged. She was still standing there, fixed to her spot. A moment later, her soft, shaky voice broke the silence that had engulfed them.

"That's it?"

'That's it'? What was she saying? And what did she _want_ him to say? Ryoma frowned at the ground, still not raising his eyes.

"I'm going back." She said, icily.

Ryoma stood still. Yes…she was going, and there was nothing he could do. His feet were rooted in place by despair and his heavy heart seemed to weigh him down even more.

He _couldn't_— No—He _wouldn't_ stop her.

"Will you at least look at me?"

His head shot up and he stared into her wild, angry orbs, shocked. What— What was she saying? His mind was in a clutter. Sakuno stared at him, taking in deep choked breaths. It took him another moment to regain his composure, but his head remained foggy. What was going on here? He really couldn't understand her.

"Forget it…You're such a jerk... " She hissed.

Wh—What? Wait…what was this about? Is it because he hadn't answered her question? Or was it because…he hadn't been there for her? He searched Sakuno's face, desperate for some clue. But all he could see was pure rage.

Sakuno bit her lower lip fiercely. Freeing it, she muttered, "Goodbye, _Echizen_ _Ryoma_."

It hurt. His heart felt like it had been stabbed again and again.

Even so, he watched her walk away.

Away from him.

The man she hated.

And he… let her go. Just like that.

The overwhelming silence of the eerie night enveloped him again. And as Ryoma stood there, under the pale moonlight, the fountain gurgling behind him, he suddenly realized it…

Sakuno was gone…_Gone_…

She was no longer _his_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saiken**

Chapter 2

"_Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven." _

_-Tryon Edwards _

_**Present**_

Ryoma frowned as he stared at the ground. This was ridiculous. He was already uneasy about the whole thing …now it was just painful… What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just stop thinking about all this? It was like his mind kept reeling back on its own…

* * *

><p><em><strong>One year later…<strong>_

Ryoma rested his chin on the back of his hand, which in turn was supported by the arm of the couch. He stared ahead, bored. How long had he been waiting? Ten…no… fifteen minutes? Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned back into the comfy couch. Yamamoto was seriously pushing his patience to the very edge. Sometimes he wondered why he ever hired the guy as his manager. The man was so bossy and demanding. Ryoma snorted. He dropped his propped up arm and tapped a finger on the arm rest.

He was waiting for the next nosy, annoying interviewer to get here. And till the moron finally showed up, he'd have to sit here, enduring this insufferable boredom. He had no choice in the matter. These people had been after him for the past five months or so. Eventually, Yamamoto had forced him to accept them. And now here he was, waiting for his last and fifteenth interview. He opened his eyes and glared at the man standing at the far end of the studio. _Che_. Ryoma would have loved to smack a tennis ball right into his smug little face.

Suddenly a young brunette burst into the room, panting. Ryoma glanced at his manager, questioningly. Yamamoto shrugged in response and he opened his mouth to question the young girl, who looked no older than eighteen.

"Excuse me mi—"

"I…I'm so…sorry," she said, catching her breath, "I had a little…" She paused, swallowing. "Trouble getting in. The guards wouldn't let me pass."

Ryoma eyed her sceptically. What was this teenager doing in here? Did she want an autograph? These high school girls were getting worse every day.

Yamamoto came forward. Addressing the girl, he said, "I'm sorry miss, but can I help you?"

Ryoma noticed that the girl went red as she said, apologetically, "O-oh…I'm s-sorry…My name is Katie Thompson. I'm from _The_ _Newsmaker_…"

The girl was a journalist? Ryoma snorted inwardly. Was this supposed to be a joke? However, when he turned to look at Yamamoto, he was busy scanning through some papers, for her name.

Frowning, he raised his head, and stated, "Your name isn't there on the list."

The girl's face paled and her eyes turned wild with panic. "B-but, my editor c-called you yesterday...t-to inform you that I-I'd be coming, in p-place of my senior…"

Ryoma could see that she was on the verge of tears now. Her knees were wobbling and he knew it wasn't because of the harsh winter outside. Suddenly the image of a girl with twin braids flashed across his mind.

"Oh! That's right!" Yamamoto exclaimed, tapping his board. Scratching his cheek, he said sheepishly, "Sorry about that Ms. Thompson…I forgot to jot your name down here." He gave a strained laughed.

Ryoma smirked inwardly as he saw the sheer relief and brief annoyance that reflected in her bright brown eyes. Wait…Brown? He carefully studied the girl. And then it occurred to him. She was too young to be a journalist.

"How old are you anyway?" He demanded, a little _too_ boldly.

She looked at him, for the first time, completely taken aback. A few minutes later, when he still didn't receive a response, Ryoma raised a brow in question. The girl blushed red again and lowered her gaze, boring her eyes into the floor.

"I-I'm twenty-eight." She mumbled. "And it's not so polite to ask a lady for her age…" she whispered to herself, a little ticked off.

But Ryoma heard it. He smirked. This _woman's_ resemblance to _her_ was just ridiculous. _But she's not like that anymore_, said the small voice in his head. That was true, in ways. _She_ had changed. But still, they were similar, although, the journalist's hair was darker than _hers_.

And this woman was different from the rest of the people he'd seen all day. Ryoma could tell that she was a newbie. He turned in his seat, readjusting his positon. He had a feeling this interview would be less looked on, a bit amused, as the journalist; he couldn't remember her name, squirmed in her seat. Nervously, she took out a notepad and a pen.

Taking a breath, she started, "So... Mr. Echizen…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To say he was surprised would be the biggest understatement of the year. It was like the woman, if she could be called that, had turned into a totally different person. When she'd begun with the first four questions, she'd been so nervous, but now…she was firing away without mercy. Was he having fun? Sure…if he was a masochist.

The said woman was asking him thousands of questions about his storming into the world of tennis, his sudden rise to World Number 1(Ryoma eyed her sceptically) and how he'd started out initially. Right now, she was asking him how he felt about his fall to ranking number four. Ryoma mentally snorted. What kind of a stupid question was that? He replied with a slight. "Hn."

The craziest thing was how relentless this woman was. Even though he kept giving one or two word replies, she kept asking him a million questions. It was a bit unnerving. But he had to give it to her. She sure was persistent. Che.

"We haven't been seeing you in tournaments for quite some time now….You even backed out of the ATP Masters Championship last month. Why is that?"

Ryoma felt his brow twitch. These annoying questions just never stopped….

"Yamamoto has already announced it. I am taking a break for a few months…"

"Would you say that your injury from the Australian Open semi-final had something to do with your break? It was quite a serious one."

Ryoma grunted, irritated. "No. I wanted a break so I took one….Am I done here?" he asked suddenly, snapping.

The woman looked up in surprise. Then she smiled, "I'm sorry, . Not quite…."

Just then, her face lit up into a wide grin.

Ryoma couldn't put his finger on it….but somehow that grin made him uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

"In our latest edition we decided to make things a little interesting…on our reader's demands. I hope you don't mind my asking."

Ryoma tapped the arm rest impatiently. Anything…..anything to get out of this hell hole…

"So, it's no secret that you're very popular with the ladies." Katie said casually, shrugging, "Our readers couldn't help wondering…You're social life seems to be…..well," She chuckled, "It seems to be non-existent."

Ryoma deadpanned. What?

Katie laughed. "Truly….it's something which shocks our female readers as well…."

Ok…he Echizen Ryoma was officially speechless. After hours of these torture sessions now he was being cornered by queries regarding his…_love_ life? Was someone seriously out to get him?

Katie's voice was laced with amusement as she continued, "So we decided to ask you a couple of questions with regard to the matter…of course all these have been chosen from our reader's interests….Shall we?" She smirked evilly.

Ryoma blinked. Right then….Inui juice didn't seem so bad…

"What do you want in a girlfriend?"

He blinked again. Then, he raised a brow…. _'Are you kidding me?'_

Katie laughed. "Oh come on! There has to be something…." Her eyes sparkled as she said, "Brunette? Chocolate brown eyes? Good cook?"

Ryoma felt his heart skip a beat. How did—No…she couldn't have—Could she?

"No?" Katie sighed in mock disappointment. Then, she smirked, "Well….I had to try….Guess I'm not your type…" She laughed again.

This woman was seriously pushing his sanity to extremes…. Ryoma combed his fingers through his tousled locks. He'd need some aspirin after this…

"Which makes me curious…Have you ever had a girlfriend? Or for that matter, Have you ever dated anyone?"

Ryoma sat back as he glared at her. "Hn."

Suddenly the smile seemed to vanish from her face. "What?" she asked, startled.

The tennis prodigy continued to glare at her.

Katie's eyes widened, then they narrowed and then, to Ryoma's horror, she broke out into a fit of laughter.

"You…hahaha….never….d-dated..hahaha…" Tears were rolling down her cheeks now.

Behind him, he could hear sounds of muffled laughter, from Yamamoto, undoubtedly. Ryoma felt a vein pop. _Never_… He would never agree to interviews again…And Yamamoto was dead…._So_ dead…

"I'm so sor—hahaha….Give me a sec…" she managed through her hysterics.

Clearing her throat, Katie composed herself, and asked, "So…do you…um….do you… _like_ girls?"

Silence seemed to engulf the entire studio. If it were possible, crickets would have chirped…

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Yamamoto had fallen off his chair, laughing.

Ryoma sighed. By the time this was over, he'd have aged fifty years…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Have you ever had a crush on someone?"

"Che."

"Ok…then, have you ever fallen in love?"

Ryoma felt his heart thump faster. What was with all these questions? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Whatever happened to privacy and personal boundaries?

Ryoma sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was so tired…of everything….Matches… Photo Shoots…. Ads…. Promotions… Trophies… Criticism….Gossip…. His world was just so suffocating….It was like being trapped in a room without any escape….

Ryoma looked up and eyed the woman sitting across from him, her face alert and lit up with curiosity. Her bright brown eyes seemed to almost sparkle with interest.

"_H-happy Birthday Ryoma-kun!"_

"Hai…." Ryoma found the word spewing out from his mouth before he could even realize what he was saying.

"Oh?" Katie exclaimed, with surprise and delight as she understood what he was saying. "And when was that?"

Ryoma blinked at her and then looked off to the side. _When_? When did he fall in love? It all seemed so long ago….and yet, he couldn't deny that he'd loved Sakuno for as long as he could rememeber. Ryoma flinched at the thought and frowned inwardly. These were things he'd been trying to avoid thinking about for the past couple of months. And as though to haunt him, they kept coming back….over and over again…

_Ryoma adjusted his jacket and pulled it tighter. He scowled. It was so freezing cold outside and he didn't even have a scarf. It felt like he was a human popsicle. Ryoma cursed sliently in his head as he tugged at his cap. Where the heck was the stupid thing anyway…..he could have sworn he'd seen it somewhere in the corner of his….closet? He sighed… On second thought, maybe not._

_Che. Some Christmas Eve he was having. Not to mention what a crappy birthday for him….Ryoma clenched his fist. He was going to kill Momo if this wasn't serious. That moron was ruining his evening….And as though to emphasise that Ryoma gave a sudden sneeze. Great. He grunted as he trudged his way through the white frosty snow. _

_All around family and friends were chatting happily and walking past. Holding large bags in both their hands….no doubt Christmas Shopping. They all were so happy and warm….cuddled up in their woollen scarves and sweaters…. Ryoma gritted his teeth. Why the heck was Kawamura-senpai's sushi shop so far away?_

_Suddenly he heard a crash from ahead. A girl was sprawled on the ground, a couple of bags around her. The girl groaned as she rubbed her sore back and tried to get up. Ryoma felt his heart pound harder as he recognised the familiar locks of auburn that flowed down her back…._

"_Ryuzaki." He said plainly, holding out a hand to her._

_His heart skipped a beat as Sakuno lifted her head and looked up at him. But then, Ryoma felt a smirk coming on to his lips as he saw the way her face turned beet red and how her round brown eyes widened to the size of dinner plates._

"_R-r-r-ryoma-kun?"_

_Her expression was simply priceless. Really Ryuzaki was just so cute when she— Woah! Where the heck were his thoughts running off to? And cute? Where did that come from? Shaking out his thoughts, Ryoma found that Sakuno was still on the ground, staring up at him, in a daze…_

_He raised a brow at her as if to say,"You thinking of getting up anytime now?"._

_Sakuno seemed to turn into an even brighter shade of red, if that were even possible, on realising this. She hesitantly grasped Ryoma's hand with her small ones as he helped pull her up._

"_T-t-thank you, R-r-yoma-kun."_

"_Hn." Ryoma pulled at his cap. Suddenly his face was feeling a little hotter…must have the—the weather…yeah….that's it…_

"—chizen? Are you okay?"

Katie's concerned voice broke off his thoughts.

Ryoma watched her from the corner of his eyes. "High school….It was….in…high school," he said, slowly.

He was startled by the sound of a sudden chuckle.

"I just never expected you to be _that_ type." she said, smiling.

Ryoma gave her a puzzled look. That type?

She laughed lightly, shaking head. "Oh…it's nothing. The—The 'High School- Sweetheart –type'. But….I guess…I should have known…. Always surprising….You _are_ Echizen Ryoma after all." She chuckled again.

Ryoma blinked at her again and then his eyes wandered off to a random spot on the wall.

_He looked down at the box and then back to Sakuno's blushing face. _

"_I-I-It's y-your present….I m-made it myself," her voice lowered as she said so, "It's not really that good…." She bit her lip and fixed her eyes on the ground._

_Ryoma felt a sudden warmth in his heart which he found quite unexplainable. The thought that Ryuzaki had gone to the trouble of making a present for him, did weird things to his heart. He gently pulled it from her, which made Sakuno nearly jump._

_Opening it, Ryoma felt his eyes widen in surprise. How—?_

A smile spread across his lips. "No….it's not because I am who I am…..it's because she is the person she is….."

Katie blinked in wonder for a minute. That had been, by far, the longest sentence he'd said...

Then she smiled widely. Katie glanced down at her notepad and then looked up at Ryoma again. "I hope you won't mind this one last question… from your number one fan..." Her smile widened at the last few words.

Ryoma grunted. Hit me.

Katie grinned. "When you set out to become a tennis pro, at that young age of seventeen,….what was the goal that you'd set in your mind?"

Ryoma sat up a little in his chair. That was certainly a surprising question…. He definitely hadn't been expecting that…..His goal? At first?

He closed his eyes…Goal? Dream?

"_I know Ryoma-kun is going to be World No. 1!"_

Ryoma's shot open in shock…No.1….His goal…..

Slowly, he felt the corners of his mouth twitch slightly…Of course...how could he forget? Ryoma felt a wide smirk coming on…

Opening his eyes, he looked straight into Katie's eyes as he said, "Mada Mada Dane."

The words seemed to ring in his ears….How long had it been since he'd said that? It seemed like forever….

Katie's eyes widened in astonishment.

"That's a really obvious question…."

She raised a brow in query.

"Che… I aim for nothing less than No.1."

Katie laughed out. "Of course, I should have guessed that…"

Beaming she said, "I'm sorry to ask you this , but I have one last request to ask of you…."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well, how about that? Her son is your number one fan…A six year old kid…" Yamamoto chuckled, his shoulder shaking.

"Hn." Ryoma mumbled, smiling inwardly, as the car ground to a stop.

He swung his tennis bag over his shoulder as he stepped out of the sleek, black car.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

He glanced back at his manager and muttered, "I'll call."

Yamamoto nodded in understanding before sliding up the window.

Ryoma didn't wait for the car to pull out before he started making his way towards the courts. The weather outside was terribly cold but it wasn't snowing…..and Ryoma was definitely in the mood to have a few swings. Breaks were for losers….and he certainly wasn't one. Those morons had better watch out….he wouldn't show them any mercy…..

Ryoma pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. Somehow, it always seemed to smell of strawberries…..Always. He smiled slightly as he breathed in the soft, warm scent of it…._Sakuno…_

_It was a greenish blue scarf. With soft tassels at the end and a black lining. At the end of the cloth, he could see a couple of sewn in characters. S.J_

Samurai Junior. His golden eyes flashed dangerously as his trade mark smirk set into place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two years later…<strong>_

Ryoma checked his watch again. Darn it. He was going to be late. He could already hear Momo's nagging in his head. He grunted slightly. Like he needed that. Ryoma took a sip from his can of Ponta. This was his what? Tenth can? He'd lost count. What did it matter…the point was that he was still dead tired. And he was itching for a nap. Ryoma frowned. The plan had been simple. Win match. Catch plane. Attend wedding. Go back. But…apparently, things weren't so simple. The time difference between Japan and America had been a teeny tiny detail that he'd missed out.

Ryoma groaned slightly, holding his head. This was not his day. However, it _was_ someone else's. He sighed. Really…he couldn't believe it. He was attending _their_ wedding. _Theirs_. But then he snorted. _About time they got married._ Gulping down the last of his Ponta, Ryoma set aside the empty can. He looked over his sunglasses, at the church ahead. He was there. Finally.

Parking his car, Ryoma got out, taking a box in his hands. He rushed up the stairs and went around to a group of guys standing on the side. He pulled on his poker face. They were all here…he'd definitely need it. The first one to notice him was Eiji, of course.

"He's here you guys!" he shouted, running to Ryoma. "Ochibi's here!"

Ryoma almost smiled at the nickname. Some things never got old.

However, he frowned at his senpai as he mumbled, "Che. Why do you still call me that?"

Eiji grinned widely. He reached out and ruffled Ryoma's hair, as he said, "Because to us, Ochibi will always be Ochibi…no matter how tall he gets."

Ryoma glared at him as he attempted to fix his hair.

Suddenly someone pushed past the senpais and exclaimed, "Echizen! You're finally here!"

Ryoma found himself face to face with his, well, best friend. "Hn."

"That's all you have to say?" Momo shouted, exasperated, "What the heck took you so long?"

Ryoma shrugged. "The match ended a little later than I thought so I had to catch another plane."

Momo stared at him incredulously. Then he laughed, shaking his head. "That's just like you. Always late." Smiling, he asked, "The rings?"

"Here." Ryoma held out the box. Momo had asked him to keep the rings when he and Ann had come to visit him last month. He still didn't know why though. Sure, he was the best man and all but…coming all the way to America and asking him to keep the rings?

Momo nodded. "Thanks man."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He tore his gaze away from her…and then went back to staring at her. Again. He turned his head away. What the heck was he doing? Ryoma groaned as he thought about how desperate he must have seemed. It was just pathetic; how all he did was stare at her…..He was just clueless as to what he should tell her…. He couldn't do it. Still, Ryoma couldn't help himself from gazing at her. And every time he looked at her, he could feel a pang in his chest. He needed her…so much….

Ryoma ran a hand through his hair as he thought about the last two years…He'd fought his way back to No.1 and it was like, Sakuno was with him…the whole time… He couldn't explain it, but it felt like all those times in high school when she would stand in the side-lines silently praying for him….Once again, Ryoma felt his eyes searching for her..

Sakuno looked so beautiful. Her auburn hair was held in a bun with a hairpin. She was wearing an elegant, white, spaghetti-strapped cocktail dress with a black ribbon around the waist. It was like she was glowing, every time she smiled or laughed….And somehow, every time their eyes met, Ryoma felt it a little harder to breathe…..

And then…there was the little angel held in her arms that Sakuno was rocking back and forth. Ryoma felt an ache in his heart as he fixed his eyes on the tiny form. Her small, round face was rosy cheeked and blissfully at peace. She was sleeping so soundly….Not a care in the world. Ryoma's eyes smouldered. Her cute little pink lips seemed to form a big "O", her tiny little nose was shiny and slightly pink and her long, thick lashes hid her eyes.

Sakura.

That was her name and it suited her so well. She was as fair, delicate and beautiful as a cherry flower. Ryoma couldn't explain it…but his heart yearned for her. He wanted to hold her in his arms; to play with her. He wanted to love her…He wanted to—

Ryoma sighed as he rested his head on his hand. All these feelings were draining him….He didn't have the strength for them…not now atleast. If only he just….somehow, talk to her…._But what? _He picked up his glass of champagne and took a sip. Really, what a sight he must've been…

"Yo!" Momo greeted with a grin, as he plopped down in a seat across from Ryoma.

He grunted in response.

Momo chuckled before he said, "Well, hi there Mr. Grumpy. What the heck are you doing sitting around like an old coot?"

Mr. Grumpy? It was amazing how much Momo _hadn't_ changed.

"Mada Mada Dane."

Momo rolled his eyes. "I was wondering when you were gonna say that. What is it now?" He quirked a brow in question as an amused grin played on his lips.

"I'm not the moron who went ahead and signed up for legal slavery." Ryoma smirked.

To his surprise, Momo exploded into laughter.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Momo replied, "You know Echizen, you're a hypocrite. Why else would you be sitting here, like a love sick little boy, and stare at Sakuno-chan all evening?" He burst into another round of laughter.

Ryoma glared at him. Would Ann kill him if her husband had a black eye for their honey moon? But then again, who was he kidding, Momo was right.

"Hey Echizen, you know why Ann and I came all the way there?"

Ryoma watched Momo out of the corner of his eyes.

Momo took a sip at his champagne and then continued, "Besides sight-seeing, it was because we wanted to make sure that you'd show up…. Seeing as how you chickened out of Horio's….. but on second thought, that had been a pretty smart move…"

Wanted to make sure? Why?

Momo smiled as he looked at their "ochibi". "Look, she's been through a lot and…she's had to fight it all on her own. If you really love her…just…go...Talk to her. You'll never know if you don't try."

Ryoma sighed mentally. Great. Now he was getting advice on his love life….from Momo. How messed up was he? But then again, this was the second time one of his senpais had told him to talk it out.

The last time he tried…. Things had ended ugly.

"Well, good luck Echizen. And I bet you already know it….but," he glanced in Sakuno's direction, "she's a keeper."

Momo gave him a wink as he got up and left.

Ryoma stared at his distorted face in the silver ware. Then he sighed and got up as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma breathed in the cool night air. His head was just a mess and he had no clue as to what he could say to Sakuno. He'd heard about everything from Ann, Momo and Horio. That bastard. He should have kicked the snot out of him when he'd had the chance.

But he was long gone and the divorce had been settled. Yet again, Ryoma felt horrible as he realised that he hadn't been there for her. Really, did he even deserve to have her? What if Sakuno was just sick of him by now?

Before he could ponder further on that, Ryoma felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Whipping it out, he checked the ID. A frown crawled its way to his lips.

Taking the call, he said, "What is it mom?"

Echizen Rinko laughed from the other end. "What? Can't a mother call her son?"

Ryoma resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You'd better not have rolled your eyes."

His mother was sometimes scary….

"So how did it go?"

"Just like any other wedding."

Rinko chuckled. "Not that, silly boy. I'm sure Momo-kun's wedding was great. I meant Sakuno-chan."

Ryoma's heart skipped a beat. _Sakuno?_How did it go…with Sakuno?

After a few more seconds of silence, his mother sighed. "You haven't talked to her, have you?"

Ryoma felt a scowl coming on to his face. What was it with people telling him to go talk to her? All this "talking" business was hard enough for him, what with his speech-o-phobia. But "talking" to Sakuno? That was even harder? Why couldn't they understand that?

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are our son, Ryoma. No doubt you got your tennis skills from your father….but not being able to talk to a girl? Not that I want you to be like you father… Honey, if you love her then why don't you just tell her that?"

Ryoma chocked on air. How—How—How had his mother? Wait, never mind that. How was he supposed to say that….Just be all…_Sakuno…I love you._ And then expect her to fall into his arms? Yeah…right. He mentally snorted.

"Hn."

His mother sighed. "Oh Ryo, you know I'd love to see you get married one day and Sakuno is really the only—"

There was some crackling on the other end and suddenly the call ended.

Huh? Ryoma looked at the screen, confused.

Weird. Maybe he should call back.

Ryoma tried calling back but all he got was a voice .

He sighed as he pocketed the phone. His mother's words seemed to ring in his ears. Just tell her how he felt, huh?

Ryoma threw a glance over his shoulder at the ball room before he turned around and walked towards it. He was Echizen Ryoma after all and he never backed out of a challenge.

But just as he took a step inside, his phone buzzed again.

Moms. Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"What now—"

"Ryoma? Oh thank god!" The voice broke out into a shuddered sob.

"Nanako?"

There were more sobs from the other end. "R-ryoma….I-I don't know….w-w-w-hat h-happened…She—She just…fell." His cousin took in a long wheezy breath and continued, "I called t-the a-ambulance…they said they'd b-be here soon…But—But….Ryoma….I'm scared…"

What the heck was going on? What was she saying? Jeez, why the heck had his dad chosen to go on a fishing trip this week?

"Look Nanako…what is it?" he enquired, his eyebrows pinching in worry.

She sniffled again. "It's—It's a-aunt Rinko…"

Suddenly, Ryoma felt the blood drain from his face.

"What?"

"Sh—she was talking over the phone and then, she just toppled over the chair."

Ryoma looked at his watch. 7:30. If he hurried he could catch the plane to Los Angeles.

Walking briskly towards the main entrance, Ryoma explained, "I'm on my way. I'll be there in a couple of hours. Where are you taking her?"

Ryoma nodded as Nanako stumbled through the line. Having said that, he shut his phone and fastened his pace towards the huge doors. There was no time for goodbyes…and Sakuno….

Before he could think about that, Ryoma eyed the cab that had stopped just across the street. He picked up the pace and rushed down the stairs. He would have to return that rental later... but now…

"Taxi. Tokyo Airport. Fast."

Leaning back in his seat, Ryoma sighed.

_Sakuno…wait for me…. I'll definitely come back for you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

Ryoma sighed. He was almost there and now his head was full of those disturbing memories… How was he supposed to talk her with all these stupid things floating around in his head? Then again…..it wasn't like he was going to be all chatty with Sakuno…He trudged along, trying to delay getting there.

It had taken nearly a year for his mother to whip back up to shape after that stroke. By the time he got things settled, Sakuno had already left for Paris to study at some famous cooking school there. And then… he'd just backed out. Sakuno was trying so hard to stay on her feet, fight her own battles….Living her dreams. How could he not respect that? It would have been just wrong to barge into her life like that.

But maybe… tonight…he could finally tell her. Ryoma sighed. A slight drizzle had begun.

Just then, he noticed the figure of a little girl, running, towards him. Why was a little kid out here, all alone? Ryoma frowned. Her little feet were desperately trying to go faster. As the girl came to a stop under a street light, he was finally able to see her properly. Her short auburn hair was tied on either side with a small white ribbon and she wore a small frilly peach coloured dress, with a large ribbon behind. He frowned as he saw that her little frame was shaking all over and that her skin was too pale. And then, suddenly, the girl collapsed.

Ryoma didn't know why, but the sight of her collapsed figure, sent a wave of panic through his body. He rushed forward and gently picked her up, holding her close to his chest. She was so small and frail.

She peeked open her eyes. Ryoma was shocked to find himself looking into a pair of eyes that exactly mirrored his. And then, it dawned on him. She was—

"Please….Please help me…" the girl pleaded, breaking his thoughts, "My mommy…she needs help. Please…." Her tiny voice reduced to a feeble squeak.

Ryoma drew in a sharp breath. What? Did he hear that right?

"Sakura….what's wrong?" he questioned, softly, "Where's your mom?"

Sakura hiccupped and sobbed out, "M-mommy….n-needs help…S-someone…"

Ryoma froze. But he was quickly brought out of his shock, as the body in his arms went limp. He stared down at her tiny, angelic face, perplexed. And then, before he even knew what he was doing, Ryoma found himself running. Faster than he'd ever run in his entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saiken**

Chapter 3

_"If saying goodbye hurts so much, why do we say goodbye? It's because, it hurts so much more to keep holding on to something that isn't there."_

Looking into the mirror, Sakuno gently brushed her long, auburn tresses. For an instant, they straightened out, but then they curled back into wavy cascades. She carefully traced the path of her combed hair, checking for places where they might be sticking up, and then fingered her hairpin, which was in the shape of a beautiful, pink sakura. Sakuno smiled; they'd always been her favourite flowers. Finally, she combed through the tips and then, setting the brush down, she sighed. This was the third time she'd brushed her hair. And now, she just had to accept that she really was done dressing up.

Yes…Done dressing—But was she _ready_? Ready to go?

Sakuno closed her eyes and smiled ruefully. Then again, when was she ever _ready_ to go see _him_? The fact that she was going to meet him again, after _two_ years, wasn't very helpful either. Truth be told, she _wanted_ to see him but… there was that growing sense of dread in her stomach….Not to mention, she was nervous as hell. Her brows creased in worry. What would she do when they finally saw each other? Try to talk to him _again_? She flushed. No, that was definitely not an option. Not now, at least. Sakuno sighed again. She still remembered how she'd nearly dropped the phone, when Tomoka had informed her about Maya's birthday party, and then _lightly_ mentioned that Ryoma would be there as well.

Sakuno opened her eyes and stared at her reflection. A woman, with a small face and smooth, rosy cheeks, stared back. Her glassy brown eyes were highlighted by the light make-up applied to them, and a little lipstick and gloss were smeared over her small, round lips. Her wavy, auburn hair was combed back from the sides and held at the back. Her wavy bangs were brushed to the sides and their longer strands were tucked behind her ear. She was dressed plain, in a white turtle neck, whose sleeves reached just a few inches below the wrist, and dark blue jeans.

Sakuno chewed on her lower lip. Did she look alright? Could she really do it this time? She wasn't so sure…..

Sakuno shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. No… she couldn't doubt herself now. She _had_ to tell him…There was no looking back.

Standing up, Sakuno made her way to the door. She might as well clean the rest of the dishes while she waited to be picked up. The thought brought a frown on her face. She just couldn't understand why her best friend wouldn't let her bring the cake herself. Tomoka had been so insistent on her being picked up. She'd gone on about the cake having to be perfect…but Sakuno highly doubted it. She knew her friend was trying to hide something. Sakuno smiled as she thought, 'Tomoka will always be Tomoka'.

On her way down to the kitchen, she popped her head into her little troublemaker's room. Sakuno grinned to herself, as she saw Sakura playing with a cute doll Eiji-senpai had given her for her last birthday. Sakura was so excited about the party; she hadn't stopped talking about it since last Monday. The kids were all such good friends….It was like déjà vu, seeing them all together.

Sakuno retracted her head and went back on her way, laughing a little, as she remembered how much fun Fuji's senpai barbeque had been. Everyone had been there...Almost like a reunion….

Sighing happily, she pulled on her apron. Somehow, all the problems she had to deal with didn't seem so bad, whenever she thought about Sakura. Her lips curled into a small smile. Picking up a dish, she began scrubbing. It was funny how her life had come all the way here. No one would've dreamed that shy, little Ryuzaki Sakuno, huddled up safe with her grandmother, would be living the life of a single, working mother and be the owner of restaurant at the age of thirty. She let out a deep breath. How had she ended up all the way here? How had everything changed… so much?

Her memories flitted back….

To _that_ day…

_**Thirteen years ago…**_

Sakuno moved as fast as her feet could carry her. She was running, as usual. She couldn't believe it. She was late, again. And although, it wasn't her fault this time, she still felt frustrated for being tardy. Ryoma would undoubtedly be smug about it, _again_. To think she'd actually done so well the entire year, going early to school every day, only to end up like this, in front of _him_.

However, the thought of the tennis prodigy, sent her into a state of panic. She had to find him. Fast. Frantically, she searched for his familiar white cap or at least his tall form, amongst the crowd. Her fingers tightened around the box and the charm she held close to her chest. Sakuno knew she was gasping for breath but she kept moving. She had to find him. She just had to. Her eyes darted around wildly.

Suddenly they met with a pair of golden cat-like ones. Her heart skipped a beat. _Ryoma-kun_. She felt her cheeks turn beet red. And even as it did so, she regretted it. Why did Ryoma have this effect on her? Always? It just wasn't fair. She pouted inwardly.

Sakuno slowed down, catching her breath, as she approached them. She'd made it. And she wasn't quite so late either. What a morning! She'd nearly fallen down the stairs when Tomoka called up and screamed out that she'd given her the wrong flight time and then, burst out into a series of apologies. Sakuno sweat dropped at the memory.

But as her eyes drifted towards Ryoma, who seemed to be talking with Momo and Eiji, she felt her stomach tie into knots. Could she really do this? Even now…her heart and mind were fighting back and forth. Her mind screamed out that she should just give it to him, wave goodbye and watch him leave her. _It'll be better that way…Because nothing could ever happen_, it said, _I mean, look at you, plain Ryuzaki Sakuno…and him, Echizen Ryoma, future tennis star of the world. How could you ever be with him… and how would he ever like __**you**__?_ Sakuno, miserably, found herself agreeing with it.

When she'd started out High School, Sakuno had decided that it was time she changed. No more of that stuttering, stumbling, blushing business…So to start it off, she'd resolved to abandon those childish plaits. But as she'd inspected further…her hair had seemed, she admitted, _too_ long. Of course, that had nothing to do with one Mr. High and Mighty tennis prodigy, since she had been quite nearly, over him. Or so she'd thought. Anyway, cutting off her precious tresses hadn't been so easy…but eventually she'd done it. And the end result had been quite satisfying. As sophomore year began Operation Transformation had become quite a success. Sakuno had been so delighted to see the surprised looks on her classmates' faces, when she'd spoken up about her suggestions for the school festival, during lunch one day. She'd been even more overjoyed at having been able to make some new friends that year. So all had been, in her opinion, going extremely well until that fateful day….when she'd run into Ryoma…or thereabouts…

Ryoma had just stood there behind her while she'd stumbled and fumbled with those cans of Ponta. It had been so embarrassing. Not to mention the fact that she'd turned a thousand shades of red and stuttered like a moron when she'd finally found him standing behind her.

Everything had been ruined…all that work, to change, had come crashing down in one moment just because she'd _seen_ Echizen Ryoma. How depressing. As if that hadn't been enough, the guy had then sprayed Ponta all over her which needless to say, had been _very_ upsetting. Even if she didn't, as she'd kept telling herself then, have a crush on said tennis prodigy. And so Sakuno had decided that she would never so much as glance in his direction ever again, the pompous, conceited jerk he was. But once again, everything had gone completely wrong…..

_Sakuno sighed as she tapped the wooden top of the table. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was five. She frowned slightly. Why was it taking her grandma so long? And why had she said it was urgent that she meet her? Sakuno stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. There was so much homework she had to finish…This was taking forever—_

"_You're here!" remarked Ryuzaki Sumire, as she stepped inside the room._

_Sakuno resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she rose from her seat, smiling._

"_No, don't get up!" her grandmother said, motioning her to sit down._

_Pulling out a seat across from her granddaughter, Sumire sat down._

_Seeing the mischievous grin on her grandmother's face, Sakuno felt her curiosity perk up._

"_So…what did you want to tell me?"_

_Sumire chuckled. "Well, you remember how we talked about your horrible grades for English, right?"_

_Sakuno flinched. Wasn't 'horrible' a bit too harsh? Besides…she wasn't that bad…was she?_

"_I have the perfect solution!"_

_Sakuno sat up in alarm. Oh no….she was too young to start work…and she really didn't want to have to quit school…And what about her friends? Surely, her grandma w—_

"_I've asked someone to tutor you." having said that, Sumire gave a broad smile._

—_Huh? Sakuno's mind drew a blank as her chain of thoughts cut off. A tutor? Oh…The colour rose in her cheeks as she realised how dumb she'd been._

_Suddenly, Sumire laughed. "I haven't even told you who it is yet….and you're already blushing…"_

_Eh? Her brows wrinkled in thought as Sakuno pondered on what her grandmother had said._

_Why would her tutor make her blush? _

_Sumire chuckled lightly and gave Sakuno a wide grin as she said, "Well, it's Echizen…"_

_Her eyes widened in shock. WHAT?_

No amount of whining, grumbling, begging or pleading had changed her grandmother's mind. So, much to her disappointment, Sakuno found herself stuck with Ryoma for one hour twice a week. But little had she known how she would come to treasure those classes…In fact, the very first one was quite memorable….for not quite the same reasons…but unforgettable all the same…

_Her face pinched in frustration as she ran up the stairs. Why was the music room so far away? Sakuno bit her lip… Oh….she was doomed. _

_Fifteen minutes….she was fifteen minutes late…. Great!_

_Who the heck decided to come to the music room? And considering that this class was on English…it doesn't even make sense!_

_Groaning inwardly, she climbed another flight of steps. Sakuno paused and looked around. Her eyes lit up as she spotted her destination. Finally._

_Taking a deep breath, she pulled the door open._

_And then her heart stopped…literally._

_Why, you ask? _

_Because… Echizen Ryoma was sitting on the couch to her left, and in all his princely glory was enjoying, what appeared to be, a nice nap. His trade mark cap was pulled down over his eyes and his Regular's jacket was carelessly hung on his shoulders. He was seated back in his chair, leaning against the wall, and his arms were crossed over his chest._

_Why did he always have to look so incredibly gorgeous? It wasn't fa—_

"_You're late."_

_Sakuno gave a little start as she noticed that Ryoma was no longer sleeping….or maybe he hadn't been sleeping in the first place…._

_Either way, she could feel the heat growing on her cheeks… _

"_I-I…"_

"_Fifteen minutes."_

_Her face felt warmer…_

"_S-sorry, R-ryoma-kun…"_

_This was not good…. And to think…they hadn't even started! Biting her lip, she stared at the ground in shame. WHY? Why did Ryoma have such power over her? It was just ridiculous!_

"_Why are you late?"_

_Sakuno flinched. Not that his tone had been harsh…but because he'd said it in, the dreaded language— English… Sakuno sighed inwardly. Dooms day had already begun…_

_Ryoma seemed to be waiting for her to reply. The clock on the wall sounded unusually loud…_

_Squeezing her fingers, Sakuno began, "I-I…I c-couldn't find t-the—"_

"_Mada Mada Dane…. The whole purpose of this is to get better at English…"_

_Sakuno felt herself blush to the tip of her hair._

"_I-I.." Sakuno bit her lip, hesitating for a second, then she continued, "c-can't f-f-f-ind room…" She trailed off, her cheeks growing warmer still._

_Having finished her sentence, Sakuno forced herself to look anywhere other than Ryoma's face. What the heck? Why couldn't she talk properly? Those were definitely not the words she'd wanted to say… This was a disaster…_

_She heard Ryoma breathe out a small chuckle. _

_Her eyes widened in shock._

_And suddenly… everything seemed to blur around her…_

_She thought about all those times in class when everyone had laughed at her jokes….when everyone had clapped for her presentation…when she'd been surrounded by her friends…They were smiling…Applauding…_

_The small rumble from within his throat seemed to ignite a fire inside her. Sakuno clenched her fists. _

_It wasn't fair! Ryoma was such a….such a… UGH! She wasn't one to curse—in fact she never did— but, right then, Sakuno wanted to scream out all the obscenities she could think of._

_It was always him… and his big, fat, pompous head…coming in and ruining everything! He was so full of himself! _

"_We'll have to start from the beginning…"_

_He always made her feel so stupid and clumsy and insufficient…Whenever he was around, Sakuno always felt so useless….and she hated it!_

"_Your tenses are poor and placement of articles…"_

_This was all his fault! _

"_That last clause was wrong—"_

_That ….was it! Something snapped inside of her and Sakuno felt her anger explode._

"_..have to work—"_

"_I don't want your help!" _

_She heaved a bit as she stared into his startled golden eyes… Her face felt hot from rage and Sakuno was sure her eyes looked wild. But she didn't care—not now anyway. However, she couldn't deny, the dumbstruck look on Echizen Ryoma's face was priceless…She felt a little smugness ebb at her heart._

"_Thanks for offering….but I don't need it." With a brisk bow she said, "Goodbye!" and stormed out of the room._

The memory, now, stirred a sense of embarrassment inside of her. It hadn't been a good day for her, and Sakuno couldn't tell why, but something had made her snap at Ryoma…Nevertheless, that day had changed everything.

Sakuno had, of course, felt horrible about it once she'd gotten home… But the deed had been done… and she dared not face Ryoma after all that. So, with a heavy heart, she had put everything behind her and started anew. She'd resolved to avoid Ryoma at all costs and just go on with life. But once again, it seemed, nothing went her way…. And that's how _it_ happened….

_Sakuno fidgeted in her seat as she felt a pair of eyes on her. She wasn't sure really…but she could've sworn she'd seen someone behind the bookshelf. Brushing the feeling aside, she immersed herself back in to the world of Rosalind and Orlando. She grinned again as she read Orlando's confession of love to Rosalind…..'Heavenly, Rosalind'_

_Sakuno chuckled as she thought about how cheesy that sounded. Still, she couldn't help but feel jealous of Rosalind… Orlando loved her so much…she was really lucky to have someone love her like that… At least from her point of view…_

_Suddenly something landed right into her book. Startled, she jumped up with a yelp. Some people turned around to look at her. Sakuno sat down, flushed, and stared at the rolled up piece of paper lying on her open book. She looked around a bit and then, carefully, she picked up the paper and opened it out._

_Meet me after school. Sakura tree near courts._

_And at the end, in almost unrecognisable letters, was a name, that was so improbable, Sakuno had to read it numerous times to make sure she wasn't imagining it. Even then…she couldn't believe it… Ryoma? Echizen Ryoma? Wanted…. to see….her? That couldn't be possible…Not in a million years…Especially not after what she'd said to him three weeks ago…Sakuno cringed at that memory. Besides, was Ryoma even the type to pass notes? No…..he wasn't…Yet…that scribble could only have read "Ryoma" …_

_Sakuno frowned for a moment. But…this wasn't even his handwriting—Of course… she knew that only because she'd happened to see his paper on their teacher's desk once—so what was going on here? Sakuno grimaced at the scrawled words once more and then tucked it away in her skirt._

_When she arrived underneath the tree… no one was there. The petals lay scattered on the ground like a thousand shattered pieces of glass….All around her everything was bathed in the orange hue of the setting sun. Sakuno checked for any sign of a Fila cap or a Regulars' jacket…but to no avail._

_Great…._

_She realised, with a sense of dread, that someone had tried to prank her—and she'd fallen for it. Sakuno groaned inwardly. How much dumber could she get? As if Ryoma would ever—_

_Ugh! Why was she always so stupid when it came to things that concerned him? Honestly…. This was just too—_

"_Ryuzaki."_

_Her heart nearly leapt out at the sound of that voice. She waited a few seconds, while the hammering continued inside her chest, before she turned around, keeping her eyes planted firmly to the ground._

_Time seemed to drag on… Still worse was the silence; it practically choked her._

_Sakuno risked a glance at Ryoma and found him, to her surprise, scowling at a bush in the distance. Was it just her imagination or had that bush moved?_

_Just then, Ryoma cleared his throat and held out his hand._

_As Sakuno turned her gaze towards him again, she looked at his out-stretched hand. He was holding up a can of ponta. _

_Sakuno blinked at the can for a few seconds, unsure as to what she was supposed to do. Somehow…Ryoma and ponta cans made her feel uncomfortable…_

"_It won't spurt." Ryoma deadpanned._

_Sakuno blushed. Had he read her mind?_

"_A-ah…" she managed out with some difficulty. Darn it! What the heck was wrong with her brain? Why was it just turning to goo? It was simply outrageous! _

'_C'mon Sakuno! This isn't you…not the real you…You're better than this… Prove it to him…' she said to herself._

"—_uzaki?"_

"_Yes?" _

_She looked straight into Ryoma's eyes, determined to keep her cool._

_It seemed to take Ryoma aback….or at least as much 'aback'ness as his stoic face would show. He seemed to peek at the bush, again, from the corner of his eyes._

_What was Ryoma doing anyway?_

"_Ryo—Echizen-kun, is there a reason why you called me here?" Sakuno mentally congratulated herself for keeping her voice steady. Still, that 'Echizen-kun' felt weird…but it was only right that she addressed him so…after what she'd done…right?_

_Ryoma was frowning now and boring holes into that particular bush in the distance._

_Just when Sakuno thought that she'd have to stand there for the whole night, Ryoma suddenly spoke._

"_Tenses and modals aren't hard to correct. You can do it really."_

_Huh? She stared at Ryoma in bewilderment. What was he talking about?_

_Another glance to the bush._

_Feeling a bit uneasy, she began, "I don't rea—"_

"_Take the ponta."_

_What? The ponta?What was Ryoma going on about?_

_Suddenly he was looking straight into her eyes with his fierce golden ones._

"_U-u-uh…o-okay…" Sakuno stammered as she carefully reached for the can and took it from Ryoma, making sure their hands didn't brush. _

_He was acting so weird…she just didn't know what to make of it._

"_T-thank you, Ech— Ryoma-kun."_

_WHAT? Sakuno mentally slapped herself. Why had she referred to him as 'Ryoma'? Oh no! This was not good…_

_However, during her inner turmoil, it seemed that Ryoma was busy smirking at, three guesses what—_

_The bush._

_Unable to control herself any longer, Sakuno began to walk towards said lump of greenery. No sooner had she gone a few yards when she glimpsed a tuft of red amongst the green. _

_Immediately she realised what "the bush" was—or rather—who was behind it._

_Sighing, she said, "It's okay… You can come out now senpais."_

_Giving a sheepish grin, Eiji practically shot out from it. He looked at Sakuno with pleading eyes as he wailed, "Nya! I'm sorry Sakuno-chan! I was only trying to watch without disturbing you…"_

_Sakuno smiled as she replied, "It's okay… And you can come out now Momo-senpai…"_

_Momoshiro jumped out with a boisterous laugh. "Sakuno-chan…what a surprise! How's everything? Great? Yeah…"_

_Shaking her head, she let out a small chuckle._

_Suddenly, everything became clear._

_It was Momo-senpai , in the library, who gave her the note. Eiji-senpai who kept spying on her from behind the shelves…They were also the reason why Ryoma was here…_

_She gazed down at the can of ponta. A giggle rose from her throat. Sometimes… Ryoma was just too funny… _

_He was trying to apologise…Those things he said…they were supposed to be an apology for the things he'd said to her… that day…_

_She was laughing now. And, undoubtedly, all three of them were watching her in confusion._

_Wearing a wide grin on her lips, Sakuno turned around and looked at Ryoma._

"_Thank you Ryoma-kun…"_

_Sobering a little, her eyes smouldered as she continued, "…and I'm sorry…for what I said…"_

_There were a few moments of silence, during which her heart pounded in apprehension, before Ryoma spoke. _

_He pulled down the bill of his cap as he mumbled, "Hn."_

_With that he turned around and walked away, leaving a crestfallen Eiji and outraged Momoshiro, behind._

"_That little brat! He didn't even say a proper sorry… Wait till I get my hands on him…."_

"_Nya! I can't believe he didn't say anything…After all that time I spent teaching him…"_

_But honestly… she didn't care that Ryoma hadn't said sorry or anything like that… She was more than happy to have received that can of ponta— Because it was Ryoma's own way of apologising… and for her, that was enough._

_Sakuno smiled as she stared at the back of his Regualrs' jacket, in the distance._

And that was how she, Ryuzaki Sakuno, befriended tennis prodigy, Echizen Ryoma. Once again, she started attending all his matches and cheered him on from the side lines, in her own little way. As time grew on, Sakuno had come to know Ryoma even better. He didn't talk a lot, but even so, he had his own way of showing gratitude or helping others. Although he scowled and complained about Eiji's glomping or Momo's teasing, he liked being around them. And even though he didn't look it, he was quite patient, especially during their tutoring sessions and occasionally, to her amazement, he would even tease her…

There were times when Ryoma liked to sit alone and get some shut-eye … And then, there was that large tummy of his. Sakuno giggled to herself. That had come as quite a surprise really. It was in Second Year… One fine afternoon…on the rooftop…

_Sakuno sighed in satisfaction as she crunched on her tofu. This was definitely a great day for a rooftop lunch. The weather was so good. Just a slight breeze and warm sunlight all around… Too bad Tomo-chan couldn't be there with her. How many days had it been? Three? That was some fever… She should go and visit her tomorrow…seeing as how it's a Saturday…_

_She was just about to munch into her onigiri when there sounded a yawn from behind her. Alarmed, she turned around to find that the rooftops were deserted. Funny… she could've sworn she'd heard something… And yet, there was no one here save her. Chiding herself for being paranoid, Sakuno once again took out her onigiri but had hardly bit into it, when someone landed right in front of her. That's right—landed—from atop the concrete structure that she was resting against. _

_Shocked, Sakuno kept blinking at the figure and then back at the spot from where he'd jumped. And she probably would've continued gaping back and forth, if the figure hadn't turned around to look at her._

_As Sakuno stared into his cat-like, golden orbs, she felt the onigiri slip out from her hand…but even that couldn't seem to shake her out of the trance she was in… _

_Ryoma's eyes were…so… golden… yet there was this sort of amber hue to them…like a fire… But was that even possible? Wait! Now there was something else in them… what was that? Amusement?_

"_You know, Ryuzaki, it's not good to waste food…"_

_His teasing tone seemed to snap her out of her reverie and as his words began to register in her brain, Sakuno felt the colour rise in her cheeks. Oh… Was there ever an encounter between her and Ryoma were she didn't end up looking like a human tomato?_

_While she contemplated on this, Ryoma bent down to pick the onigiri. _

"_O-o-h… Y-you d-don't h-have to—I-it's okay R-ryoma-kun…I—", Sakuno began, as Ryoma curiously inspected the rice ball._

_She hadn't even finished her sentence before Ryoma popped the onigiri into his mouth._

_Sakuno couldn't help but gasp in surprise. He…ate it. Ryoma ate her onigiri. __**Echizen Ryoma**__… ate…__**her**__…onigiri. Oh. My. God. The anxiety was chewing her out… And all she could think was—_

_Did he like it? Did it taste good? What if it was too squished up?_

_As all these thoughts ran through her head, Sakuno suddenly heard a rumble. And a loud one at that._

_Just as her eyes settled on Ryoma, she found him tugging down the bill of his cap as he turned away._

…

_The laughter bubbled out of her turning into fits. In between, Sakuno was vaguely aware of Ryoma's eyes on her… but she didn't care… This was just too hilarious! _

_Finally, when her hysterics settled down, Sakuno glanced at Ryoma, who was sulking at the wall._

_Her voice still ringed with amusement as she asked, "Would you like some Ryoma-kun?"_

_In response, he simply frowned at the ground._

_Seeing this brought forth another set of giggles before Sakuno said, "I'm sorry Ryoma-kun… Please, don't be mad…"_

_Smiling soflty, she held out her bentou. "Here you can have my lunch…"_

_Ryoma sneaked a peak at her lunch box for a moment. Then he raised a brow. "You?"_

_Sakuno shook her head. "I've already had enough. It's alright." Having said so, she moved the chopsticks a little closer, prodding him._

_A few moments later, Ryoma was sitting beside her, eating her sushi._

_And throughout all that, Sakuno couldn't help grinning. _

It had been later that week, she'd found out that Ryoma loved Japanese food (apparently Tomoka, being Ryoma's Fan Club President, had always known this) and that food from the cafeteria couldn't satisfy his huge appetite. And that's why she started making bentous for him as well. Sure, it was a lot of work waking up early in the morning to prepare two bentous, and considering that one was for Ryoma it had to be extra-large, but Sakuno didn't mind. In fact, she loved working in the kitchen and planning what to make for him. It was something she truly enjoyed. Even more satisfying was the look in his eyes as he dug into it. Ryoma didn't say much but there were those tiny reactions that played around in his eyes…and that was all she needed to know. Those lunches on the rooftops eventually became a ritual… just like her watching his games… and it even led her to discover a talent inside that she never even knew was there.

Time had whizzed by and Senior Year had arrived in front of her before Sakuno realised it. And one day…she came to realise something else as well… It had truly shocked her when she did…and yet, somewhere in her heart, Sakuno had a feeling that she'd known it all along….

_Her heart was pounding hard in her chest as she pushed the door open and stepped out on to the roof. The light breeze played with her free locks which were bundled into a ponytail. Adjusting the two bentous in her hand, Sakuno walked over to find a good place to sit down and eat. Ryoma would be a little late today._

_She lazily untangled a few knots in her hair as she waited for him to come. Being the captain of the tennis team, he had his own share of responsibilities. Sakuno felt a smile on her lips as she thought about Ryoma mercilessly ordering the Regulars' to do twenty laps. In some ways, he was just like Tezuka-senpai…_

"_Hm…"_

_Sakuno gave a slight yelp as she jumped from her seat. She let out a deep sigh as she found Ryoma slowly relax against the wall._

"_Ryoma-kun!" she scolded, pouting, "You know I get jumpy easily…"_

_Ryoma shrugged in response as he busied himself with untying his bentou._

"_Mou…" Sakuno mumbled, as she settled back into her spot._

"_Mada Mada Dane, Ryuzaki." He gave a wide smirk as he popped in some sashimi._

_Glaring slightly at him, Sakuno stuffed a rice ball into her mouth._

_Baka Ryoma!_

"_Oi…"_

_Hmph! She was not going to talk to him._

"_What's this?"_

_All high and mighty…with that stupid smirk… and then he comes asking— What's this? What's that? _

_Wait…what's what?_

_Sakuno turned a sharp glance towards Ryoma and nearly choked on her rice as she saw the package he was holding. How had he taken that? She frenziedly looked around for her bag only to find it lying behind Ryoma. _

_Honestly, he just kept taking her things without permission…_

"_Hn…"_

_Huh? _

_Sakuno's eyes widened in astonishment as she found Ryoma , helping himself to a slice of chocolate cake. _

_The chocolate cake. _

_The one she'd spent hours on baking yesterday. So that she could surprise him._

_She should've known better; this was Ryoma after all. Nothing seemed to catch him by surprise._

"_It's good."_

_Her breath suddenly died down in her throat._

_It's good. Ryoma said…it was…good. And she hadn't even asked him!_

_Sakuno didn't know why but hearing Ryoma say those words made her heart explode with elation…. Endless, blissful joy…_

_A smile bloomed across her lips and tears pricked at her eyes. Holding them in, she whispered, "You're welcome Ryoma-kun…"_

_And just then, as Sakuno watched him tug his cap a bit lower, she knew her act was all over._

_Who had she been kidding anyway?_

_She was __**so**__ not over Echizen Ryoma… In fact, she was far from getting over him…and now, she was falling even harder… for her prince._

So yes…after all that denial she'd finally accepted that she was still very much in love with Ryoma. But, of course, she couldn't bring herself to confess to him. So days slipped by…Their last school festival…Prom….she'd never worked up the courage to ask him, but somehow they'd ended up sharing a small dance…It probably had been something Tomoka had done… But anyway, with a sense of dejection, Sakuno slowly figured out that her school years were coming to an end….

But she hadn't minded. That year had been so wonderful. At last, Sakuno had felt like she was getting a little closer to him. And although she knew it wasn't anything, Sakuno had felt a tiny seed of hope sprout in her heart.

But that had all come to nothing and now…she was here, again. Sending him off to America. _He's leaving you_, her mind whispered. _It's better to accept that now_. _You know it's true._ Did she? These thoughts had been driving her crazy for the past few days but she'd finally decided to come here, following her heart, and see him off. But now, she wasn't so sure. Her mind was winning over and she could feel all her confidence crumble away. Sakuno sighed. Why was this so complicated?

As she came to a stop in front of everyone, still panting slightly, she felt Eiji's and Momo's faces grinning down on her. _Get_ _ready_, her mind warned. Catching her breath, Sakuno straightened up to face them. She felt a small smile come up as she watched her best friend rush towards her. Tomoka's pleading eyes bore into hers.

"_I'm so so so…sorry!"_

The unspoken words clear in her eyes.

"_Tomo-chan….," _She smiled_, "It's okay."_

Her friend's face was still wrinkled in worry.

But, even before Sakuno could say something to Tomoka, Eiji suddenly burst out, "Nya! What took you so long Sakuno-chan?" His face broke into a sly grin as he continued, "Ochibi was so anxious he wouldn't get to see you."

Her mind alerted as soon as their, eager, grinning faces came into view again. _Don't take them seriously_, it boomed, _You'll just end up hurt._ Sakuno frowned inwardly. _No…don't let him_, it continued, as Momo began to pick up from where Eiji left off.

"That's right!" he snickered.

_Don't listen to him Sakuno!_

" Echizen was sweating his head off thinking—"

"I didn't mean to be so late," she said, cutting him off, "I missed the first train, I'm sorry." She bowed.

Everyone waved off Sakuno's apology, telling her it was okay. She felt a little guilty as she saw Momo pout. _Don't…it's for the best_. Her heart felt heavy with those thoughts. But she didn't get to ponder on that as she was suddenly surrounded by her friends.

"Oh my gosh Sakuno! I was so nervous…" Tomoka practically screamed, "How did you even get here?" Her eyes rimmed with tears.

"Nya! We were worried sick!" Eiji remarked.

Sakuno gave a strained smile. "I'm sorry…You didn't have to really," she paused, sweat dropping, "I just got the other train."

"Oh Sakuno, why are _you_ apologising?" asked Tomoka, cheering up a little, "I'm the one who should be saying sorry," she said, her voice miserable, "I just—My reminder pad was all mixed up and I…I told you the wrong time…" She let out a deep sigh.

Sakuno waved her hands, frantically. "I-it's ok Tomo-chan…I made it, didn't I?"

"Nya! That's right, Osakada-chan!" Eiji joined in, "The bright side is that Sakuno-chan is here."

"Yup..that's right…" Momo added in.

Tomoka gave a lopsided smile. "Yeah..I guess…"

Eiji grinned as he gave a victory sign. Then changing the subject, he enquired excitedly, "Nya! What do you have there Sakuno-chan?"

He pointed at the things that were held in Sakuno's hand.

Sakuno looked down at them and blushed. "T-they're for R-ryoma-kun."

_NO!_ Her mind screamed, horrified. Not only had she blushed but she'd also stuttered. That was _not_ good. Not one bit.

"For Echizen, eh?" Momo eyed her mischievously, "So, what is it?"

Her blush deepened. She couldn't tell them…

"Nya! That's right…tell us… tell us…" Eiji prodded.

Sakuno squirmed. "I-I…"

"You guys!" someone scolded. Sakuno craned her neck to see her saviour. "Why don't you let Ryuzaki-chan talk him already?" Oishi asked, nodding disapprovingly.

Sakuno mentally shouted in gratitude. _What? No…Don't be over-joyed at getting to talk to him. Remember it's just goodbye._ Her heart dropped at those words. What about all the trouble she'd gone through to get here? What about all the hard work she'd put into those chocolates? Didn't that matter? Didn't those lunches on the rooftops mean anything?

"Nya…alright then...," Eiji pouted, "Let's go."

"Wha—" Momo whined as his senpai dragged him away.

As they moved away, Ryoma finally came into sight. Sakuno felt her heart thump louder and louder. Suddenly her mind seemed to shut down. She groaned inwardly. Why was it always like this whenever Ryoma was around? This was the only reason she could never have a decent conversation with him without embarrassing herself. Sakuno sighed mentally.

That's when she noticed it. They were… alone. The realization made her uncomfortable again. What to do? What to do? _TELL_ _HIM_, her heart yelled. _You can do it!_ She could? Sakuno felt the box in her hands. The knots in her stomach loosened. That's right…she could do this! She'd spent so much time with those chocolates. It was all for him. She just _had_ to tell him.

Coming to a stop in front of Ryoma, Sakuno waited. How was she going to start? _Stop worrying_, her heart lulled, _Just say it as it comes._ As it comes? She frowned inwardly. Ok… She mentally took a deep breath and opened her mouth, but much to her disappointment, no words came out. Embarrassed, she snapped it shut again. Ryoma was probably getting tired of her. Sakuno fidgeted with the box in her hand nervously. A sudden image of last night flashed in her mind and she felt a wave of determination rush into her heart. _I can do this!_ _Alright here we go…_she thought, as she cleared her throat.

Ryoma looked up, right into her eyes. The sight of his piercing golden eyes set her heart flying and her mind turned blank. Her knees felt so weak as she fumbled for words…Something…. Anything…

She stuttered out, "U-uh….U-umm…H-hi, R-ryoma-kun…"

Sakuno mentally slapped herself as she felt her cheeks burn red. What was that? Those hadn't been the words she'd wanted to say. Ugh! This was pathetic. But then…it was normal to greet first, wasn't it? Sakuno cheered up at the thought. She could tell him now…

"I-I umm…." She bit her lip, frustrated. Why weren't the words coming? Was it so hard to confess to someone? She looked down at the box in her hands and then stared at the ground. Why couldn't she do it? Why was this so hard? Was she _not_ supposed to tell him or something? Maybe her mind had been right after all…What if she ended up hurt? What if Ryoma didn't feel _anything_ for her? But…still…she was here now and she had to try…right?

"Ryoma-kun…I-I—" She stopped, boring her eyes into the ground. It was hopeless. She couldn't bring herself to say the words. She just couldn't do it. Sakuno sighed. It would be just good bye after all… She held the box and the charm up, at his face. Her heart quailed as she waited for the weight to disappear from her hands but when they didn't, she looked up at Ryoma.

Seeing that he hadn't made a move, she mumbled, "It's for you. Please take it."

"Hn." Ryoma muttered before he reached out for it. Her hands trembled slightly as he slid the box out from them. _Get a girp, Sakuno!_ She told herself, balling her hands into tight fists. Her heart pounded as Ryoma gazed down, at the box, most obviously. His face remained its stoic self, but Sakuno noticed that his browns had wrinkled for a moment, ever so slightly. Her heart dropped. He didn't like it? But— Oh! Maybe he was wondering what was inside….

"Umm…th-they're chocolates," she said softly. She could already feel the colour rising in her face as Ryoma looked up at her. It was no use. She just couldn't stop it. And the fact that they were chocolates made the situation more embarrassing. Would Ryoma understand that they were advance Valentines' chocolates? Seeing the blank expression on his face, Sakuno knew otherwise. This was Ryoma…what had she been expecting? Well…she'd backed out from telling the truth so she might as well improvise.

Still stammering, she continued, "I-I thought you should have some…i-in case you got h-hungry once you landed…" She trailed off, lowering her eyes again.

She hoped that she'd been convincing enough. Besides, that had been partially true. Mentally, Sakuno sighed. The deed had been done. She'd given it to him and she hadn't said it. Those words she had rehearsed, revised, played and replayed in her mind…over and over again. She'd chickened out….like she always did. So pathetic.

"What's this for?"

Hearing his voice, Sakuno's thoughts broke off and her head snapped up. Chagrined, she murmured, "P-pardon me?"

"What's this for?" Ryoma repeated, holding up the charm.

Seeing the charm, Sakuno's cheeks turned pink. It was something she'd thought of at the last moment and hence hadn't attained the perfection she'd hoped for.

"O-oh…I-it's a charm…"

Ryoma raised a fine brow and looked at her, almost sceptically, she thought. Realizing his gesture, Sakuno blushed a deeper shade of red.

"I-It's for good luck." But then, she smiled, a little ruefully, and gazed into his fierce golden eyes, as she said, "Although…I'm sure Ryoma-kun won't need it. I know you're going to be World No. 1!"

Sakuno felt surprised at her own words. Where had that come from? It's like the words had just popped up out of nowhere. _As it comes_, she repeated slowly, in her mind. So that's what it was like. Maybe she could still….She stole a glance at Ryoma's face and her heart skipped a beat as she saw his face set into his infamous smirk.

Right then, she saw it.

_Her prince. _

A thread of hope tugged at her. Maybe…

"Thanks." He mumbled.

Her heart fluttered and Sakuno felt the corner of her lips curve upward, in a genuine smile, "You're welcome, Ryoma-kun."

Another tug. Her insides churned and her stomach knotted up again. Maybe she could still tell him. Besides… that moment just felt so right…

Nervously she began, "Ryoma-kun…," she clasped her hands, tight, "I-I—"

Her heart fell as she was cut off by a loud announcer's voice which blared through the speakers.

"All passengers for Flight 356 are requested to board. The plane will be leaving in an hour."

The last thread of hope vanished. It was over.

Sakuno was mildly aware of her friends' arrival. She moved away as they began crowding around Ryoma, giving him their best wishes and farewells. She edged towards Tomoka and stood quietly beside her. Her heart felt like it had been thrashed. It was all over now. Why hadn't she just listened to reason? Her mind had told her all along… Sakuno wanted to laugh at herself right then. What had she been thinking? Even if she'd said it out loud, there was little next to no chance that Ryoma would've felt the same. Why had she tried to deny it? It was so plain that he was leaving. He was going away…far far away; somewhere she could never hope to be, to reach his goals. His dreams. Of Tennis. There was no place in his heart for her. She would forever remain shy, clumsy, insignificant little Ryuzaki Sakuno, the coach's granddaughter. Her throat dried and she felt the prickle of hot tears. _Oh no…Not now!_ She screamed, inwardly. Sakuno backed away. She bit her lower lip, holding back tears that threatened to fall any minute. She took in deep, choked breaths and slowly, they subsided. _Just hold it together for a few more minutes…_

And finally, the time came. Sakuno watched as Ryoma picked up his luggage and moved towards his terminal. All of a sudden, it felt like everything was slowing down. His firm, solid back was walking away, one step at a time, each one increasing the distance between them. Sakuno felt a slight crack and she knew it was her heart. His form was going to disappear soon….

One step. Another.

She closed her eyes. _It's_ _time_, her mind mumbled. Sakuno wasn't surprised to hear it again, now that Ryoma was away. She nodded inwardly. Yes, it was time. To let go of him….

Her prince….

Acceptance seemed to reduce her pain, in some ways.

Taking a breath, she whispered, "Ryoma…I love you."

There…she'd finally said it.

Everything was over—

"Hey…he's looking at us!" Momo suddenly exclaimed, from behind her, causing Sakuno to open her eyes.

Ryoma was looking back, but at whom, it was hard to say. Her heart thudded against her chest, but she promptly ignored it. It was no use wishing for impossible things. She'd let go and that was final…

However, Sakuno couldn't help the overwhelming emotions that gripped at her heart, as Ryoma smirked and said something.

"Nya! What's he saying?"

"Cocky little brat! I think he just said, 'Mada Mada Dane!'"

Sakuno found herself disagreeing with Momo's words. She didn't know why though. So she decided to forget it, since it couldn't have been all that important, and continued to watch as Ryoma's form slowly disappeared.

And then…

He was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

Sakuno sighed as she wiped another dish and kept it away. Her head was buzzing with a million 'what if's. What if she'd told him? What if he'd forced it out of her? What if he'd come for the funeral? Would her life have completely turned around? But then, she paused. What had Ryoma said? And who was he talking to?

Sakuno took a deep breath. What was she doing, thinking about all of this, right now? She shook her head. Focus—She had to focus. Wishful thinking would get her nowhere. Sakuno picked up another dish and started scrubbing.

But somehow….her thoughts rushed back once again….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nine years ago…<strong>_

She tied her scarf tightly around her neck and hugged herself, trying to keep warm. It was snowing and the night was late. Sakuno watched the white puffs of air as she breathed out. Hearing her watch beep, she lifted her wrist to check the time. 8:00. Sakuno let her hand fall again and then looked down at the grave stone, her face expressionless. _Ryuzaki_ _Sumire_, it read. This was the eighteenth time she'd come here over the last two months. Since her grandmother died. Sakuno had, of course, known that she didn't have much time left but she'd kept denying it. She just wasn't ready to accept the truth. And now, here she was, on a cold winter night, visiting her grandmother's grave. All alone. Sakuno sighed, guessing it was time she returned to her apartment.

She had moved out last Wednesday as she couldn't bear to live in their old house anymore. It just brought back memories. Ones she didn't want to remember. Sakuno turned around and started walking. Her black boots sank into the pure white snow, leaving behind a deep print. The contrast between the dreary darkness of her boots and the clear white snow struck her. It seemed, to her, that they represented the colours of her life. Black and white. And so did the trees. She stopped in front of one and reached out a gloved hand, to touch its bark. The cherry tree looked bear without its splendour of flowers and lush green leaves. It looked tired and miserable…out there in the harsh winter. Sakuno dug her hands into the pockets of her coat and continued her walk. The tranquil silence of the night seemed to comfort her, in some odd way.

Suddenly her phone rang, its sound echoing through the night air. Startled, she fumbled as burrowed her pocket for her phone. Bringing it out, she checked the caller. Seeing the name on the screen, Sakuno felt her lips crack into a small, bitter smile. She waited for a moment before she answered.

She sighed before she mumbled, "Hi, Tomo-chan."

Instantly, a loud, worried voice came through, "Sakuno! Where are you?"

Detecting the anxiety in her friend's voice, Sakuno frowned as she replied, "I'm heading back to my apartment." She paused and then enquired, "Why do you ask?"

"Because!" Tomoka shouted, "You were supposed to meet me and Ann-chan at the _Burger_ _Kings_ half an hour ago."

Sakuno flinched. She was in trouble. "I-I'm sorry…I...I forgot—"

"Yeah, I guessed as much, when you didn't show up." She interjected, annoyed.

Sakuno licked her dry, broken lips, nervously. She'd done it. Again. "I'm so sorry Tomo-chan."

She heard a soft sigh from the other end. "Look…Sakuno…," her voice softened, "Just let us know if you need us. Okay?"

She smiled slightly. "I will."

"Alright then…." Tomoka said, sighing again.

Sakuno gave a small laugh. "Don't worry so much Tomo-chan. I'm fine," she reassured her, "I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye, Sakuno."

She cut the call and stuffed her phone back into a pocket. Tomoka had been so caring for the past few months. Extra caring, that is. She'd been there for her. Always. Even though, she'd never asked her to. Sakuno was thankful to her for that…but she'd been determined not to break down. Not to shed a single tear. Her grandmother wouldn't have wanted her to be depressed. So she'd been strong and hadn't sat around moping all day… And Sakuno had to admit that she felt a little proud for herself. She'd done it. Now all that was left to do was get rid of this heaviness in her heart. That, however, seemed to pose a problem. No matter what she did, she could still feel that terrible weight in her chest. Sakuno sighed.

She didn't really feel like going back to her empty apartment. And most of the shops appeared to be closing for the night. As she looked around, Sakuno noticed that she was quite near to the park.

She began walking again. What she really needed was some fresh air and time to think. Things were just happening so fast. It felt as though it had only been yesterday, when her grandmother had congratulated her for graduating from high school, and now she was twenty one, studying cooking and baking in a local college and living all by herself in an apartment building. It was amazing how life changed so quickly.

Reaching the park, she wandered over to her favourite spot. Most of the lights were still on and a few couples were there. Some people were also jogging past. Sakuno decided that she'd stay till they were ready to close. As she walked past a vending machine, she stopped in her tracks. Looking at the stoic face of the guy on the poster next to it, she bit her lip. But then, she bowed her head and continued her leisurely stroll. Thinking about his emotionless face, her lips cracked into a tiny bitter smirk. He was still the same.

Sakuno came to a stop before a bare sakura tree. She used to come here with her grandmother when she was a small girl. Walking up to it, she ran her hand around its trunk. Images of a little girl, with cute little pigtails, laughing and running around the tree, popped into her head. She really loved this place.

Smiling, Sakuno moved around the tree and sat down on the stone bench built next to it. A chilly breeze blew her bangs into her eyes. Shivering slightly, she flicked the hair away. The view from up there, never ceased to amaze her. The city below glowed in beautiful golden lights, against the dark night sky, almost outshining the tiny shimmering stars.

Golden eyes. Sakuno flinched. Why was she thinking about him? She closed her eyes and clasped her hands in her lap. Letting out a deep breath, she attempted to set her thoughts straight. He was long gone. He hadn't even attended the funeral. _But… he had his reasons_, the tiny voice from her heart defended, _He was too far away. He wouldn't have made it. _Why was it still siding with him? He was no longer a special someone in her heart. She'd decided that when she'd whispered those words. And she was going to stand by them no matter what.

He. Had. _Left_. Her.

Sakuno felt a twinge in her heart as she thought that but she brushed it aside as nothing. Sighing she thought, 'What is wrong with me?' Maybe it was the hole in her heart; which her grandmother's death had caused. Tomoka was probably right. She really did need company. The funny thing was that, whenever she was with people she just wanted to escape from everything and be alone, but when she managed to do that, she found herself wishing for someone to talk to. Sakuno sighed once again. Things were all so topsy-turvy; it was making her crazy. The only thing that seemed to be right, in her muddled up life, was cooking. It was ironic that all those pointless bentous and cakes had eventually led her to figure out that she really loved cooking. And that she was very good at it. At least when she was in the kitchen, everything seemed a bit better. Sakuno breathed in the cold night air and felt herself smiling slightly. The nice, fresh air and the cold, serene atmosphere were really helping her throbbing forehead. Sakuno closed her eyes and sat slack. If only, life was always this peaceful and easy.

Suddenly, something whizzed past her head. Her brown orbs shot open in shock. What was that? As though in answer, a loud, eager bark sounded from behind her. Sakuno looked around, just in time to see a large collie heading straight for her. With no time to move out of the way, she found herself lying back-down on the frost covered ground, the next instant. Rubbing her head, she attempted to get up. But she failed miserably as her head was swimming.

Sakuno heard a muffled voice a few yards ahead. Since her brain didn't seem to be functioning at the moment, she couldn't make out anything that was being said or if it was a guy or a lady who'd said it. She squinted, trying to set her blurred vision straight again.

"Are you okay?" A soft but smooth voice asked, its tone laced with worry.

Sakuno continued to squint and struggle to sit up.

"Wait, let me help you."

She felt a strong arm, slide around her waist, and a large, warm hand, tug her arm, around something, which she guessed must have been a neck. The figure settled her down on the stone bench and continued to hold onto her.

Finally gathering her wits, Sakuno pulled her arm away, gently, and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry!" the figure beside her said, apologetically, while retracting his arm, "I didn't see you sitting here, under the tree, so I threw the…" the voice trailed off, embarrassment evident in it.

Sakuno turned to her right and saw that she was seated next to a tall man with dark, ink-coloured hair, but maybe that was only because they were sitting in partial darkness. And owing to that, it was hard to see his face. But she could faintly make out a perfect nose, a well-set jaw and sharp chin. His eyes, however, were unclear.

"I-I'm okay," she said, hesitantly, "Y-you don't have to worry…"

The man laughed sheepishly. "Well…that's good to know. But that doesn't change the fact that it was my fault." Sighing he muttered, more to himself than to her, "I guess I haven't trained Hachi well enough…."

At the mention of his name, the beautiful, sandy furred dog barked from behind. Sakuno wheeled around and found 'Hachi' standing under the nearest street lamp, a long stick and something else clutched between his teeth.

"Hey…what have you got there Hachi?" The man called, getting up from the bench and walking towards his dog.

Hachi wagged his tail in reply.

As the man stepped out under the street light, Sakuno saw that his locks were as dark as ebony and that they contrasted to his fair complexion. He knelt down in front of the collie and held out a hand for the stick and the other object. As the man saw what lay in his hand, he chuckled, a little embarrassed as well.

"Hey," he asked, "You wouldn't happen to be a fan of chocolate chip cookies, would you?"

Sakuno blinked. Huh? Still looking at Hachi, the man held out a bag of cookies tied with a ribbon. She immediately recognized it as the batch she'd baked that evening. And then, it dawned on her that he'd been addressing her earlier.

"Umm…Well…no," Sakuno stated, "I just baked those for fun…"

She gave a start as he burst into laughter.

"You little rascal!" he said, patting the dog, "You don't jump on pretty ladies just cause they have delicious cookies stuffed away in their bags."

Sakuno had no idea why but right then she found her heart beating faster. She got up slowly from her seat and walked over to where the man was still kneeling. Suddenly, he got up and turned to face her. Sakuno froze and took in a sharp intake of breath. Her heart began pounding so hard, she was sure it would fall out. Right there, underneath the single stream of light, Sakuno saw his face clearly for the first time.

There was the plain fact that the guy was absolutely gorgeous, but that wasn't what she was staring at.

Golden.

Her mouth fell slightly agape .That was all she could see. Beautiful golden eyes. Sakuno felt her knees buckle. But before she fell, a pair of strong hands grabbed her hand and pulled her in at the waist. As she slammed against his solid, muscular frame, Sakuno literally stopped breathing.

"Hey…" the man said, concerned, "You okay?"

Holding her a little apart, he looked at her pale face. All of a sudden, Sakuno felt the colour flooding her cheeks. His worried golden orbs were piercing hers and somehow, it was making her heart beat erratically. The feeling….it was so familiar…but it seemed so far away….

"Oi!" he called gently, "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Then he grimaced, "Am I that ugly?"

Sakuno frantically searched for words but her mind had gone totally blank.

"U-uh…I-I…I-I..N-no…T-that...Y-you—", she stuttered.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, cutting in, "Calm down. I was just joking….." Sighing he said, "Well…at least I got you to say _something_."

Sakuno blushed redder. "S-sorry." She mumbled.

The man laughed. "You're definitely a strange one. Why—"

Hachi barked, interrupting him. The collie held up the bag of cookies at Sakuno, his round black eyes, wide and pleading. Seeing the dog, she laughed slightly.

"I think he's asking for forgiveness." The man explained, grinning. "Hey, can you stand now?" he asked gently, addressing her.

Timidly, she nodded. Sakuno mentally grumbled. How embarrassing! She'd just given the image of a total damsel in distress….it was so frustrating. What was going on with her? Sakuno had thought that she'd gotten over all of this once she'd graduated from high school, but apparently that wasn't the case. Stepping back, she looked at the man as he asked Hachi to give him the bag of cookies.

Turning towards her, he said, "Here…this is yours I believe."

Sakuno blinked at his hand. "Umm…" she began, nervously, "Y-you can have it. I really don't mind." Shrugging slightly, she continued, "Besides, I'm not that big a fan of chocolate chip cookies." She looked down at Hachi and smiled widely. "But it seems like he loves it."

The man chuckled. "You can say that again." Raising a brow, he enquired, "You sure you want to give it to him? I don't think he deserves it all."

Hachi moaned.

Frowning, the man said, "You zip it. You're lucky she's so kind."

Sakuno laughed lightly although her heart was pounding. "No…it really is okay." Smiling she said, "Actually, it's very flattering, seeing him get so excited about them."

The man returned her smile. "You made the cookies yourself?"

Sakuno nodded, feeling a little proud. Weird…Why was she feeling like that?

"That's amazing," he replied, "You know, this guy here has a very good nose for delicious food."

Her heart sped up again. Sakuno blushed. "T-thank you."

Laughing, the man shook his head. "Again, why are _you_ thanking me?" He grinned. "I should be the one thanking you,—"

He raised a brow.

Sakuno gazed back, confused for a minute. Then, she realized what he was asking."I-I'm Sakuno," she said, smiling, "Ryuzaki Sakuno."

He chuckled. "Well then, thank you, _Sakuno_- chan."

She blushed again and turned her gaze to the ground. What was this? Why was her heart pounding so hard? His husky voice was sending goose bumps down her arms.

"By the way Sakuno-chan, I'm Toshiru," he said, "Kanazawa Toshiru." He smiled at her and then bent toward Hachi.

Sakuno let out a soft gasp. At that moment, when his handsome face was set in a stunning smile and the light breeze blew about his shiny, ebony locks, she saw _him_. It was— Her heart trembled slightly but Sakuno ignored it.

She'd found him again.

_Her prince._


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for putting an A/N in the beginning but, you see, my favourite time skip is the last segment of this chapter... so I was wondering which segment each of you enjoyed most... So if it's not too much to ask...could you tell me? I'm so curious...:D

And now..onward with the story...

**Saiken**

_What the heart has once owned and had, it shall never lose._

_-Henry Ward Beecher_****

_**Present**_

Sakuno sighed. These weren't things she should've been thinking about right now. She was going to see all her friends soon and all these memories flooding in were not helpful. They were making her forehead buzz. Massaging her temples, she settled down on the comfy leather couch in the living room. She closed her eyes and sat back, relaxing her tensed up muscles.

And as soon as they did, time began rewinding again…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six years ago…<strong>_

Sakuno nervously pulled at the heart-shaped locket, on the chain around her neck. This night was going to be long…..Very long. But she'd known that. Oh, yes. Once she knew _he_ was coming, she'd known. And now, here she was trying to laugh as care-free as possible, only to be painfully aware of _his_ intense gaze on her. Sakuno sighed. It had been the same for the most part of the last two hours—ever since _he_ arrived. She mentally flinched as she remembered the piercing look he'd given her when she'd addressed him as-

_You called him by his name_, her heart argued angrily, _There's nothing wrong about that. Besides, who cares what he thinks?_

Sakuno bit her lip. That was right. Who the heck was _he_ to question her? Her eyes narrowed. Yeah…Who the hell was he? A wild flame began to light up in her heart. Sakuno let out a huff as she reassured herself. She'd prepared for this. She wouldn't let Echizen Ryoma walk all over her. Never again. She'd pushed him away to the back of her mind and had virtually wiped him clean from her life. He was no one… No one.

She looked over at her fiancée, who was busy talking to one of his friends. His handsome face was lit up with a bright smile and his captivating; round orbs were glinting with clear joy. Her fingers tightened around the locket and her eyes softened.

This was _her_ day. She was going to marry the man of her dreams. _Her_ _prince_. Toushiro. The man who'd changed her life. After that fateful night at the park, he'd met her again, by what _must_ have been destiny, at the supermarket. And from that day, her life had turned around, completely. Sakuno smiled to herself. They'd started dating three weeks later. She'd, of course, known that he was dying to ask her. It was just so plainly reflected in his beautiful golden eyes— his feelings for her. She sighed happily. He'd supported her, helped her, cared for her; it was all more than she could've asked for. Now, she was finally going to marry him. And better yet, her long-time dream, to open her own restaurant, was about to become a reality, at last. The best thing though, was that she was going to share it all with him. _The man who loved her_. Sakuno felt a twinge in her heart but she waved it away.

She chastised herself for worrying about Ryoma. He was just another closed chapter of her school days. That was all he was. Shaking her head, Sakuno decided that maybe she could just step outside, for a little while. All this chatting, drinking and catching up was tiring.

Excusing herself, Sakuno made her way out; into the garden. Now that she thought about it, the whole venue had been Toushiro's idea. She'd insisted that they go with something small and simple. But he'd gotten all worked up and said something about a "man's pride" and "proving myself", although she still had no idea what he'd meant. Sakuno sighed for what seemed like the tenth time, that night. Toushiro worked in a multi-national company and he had a lot of 'good connections'. One of his best friends owned this place, and he had been more than glad to let them host their engagement party here. Of course, once she'd seen it, Sakuno had completely fallen in love with the place. The fountain, something which she'd discovered on her own, was the most beautiful part of the enormous garden. Deciding that it was just the place she needed to be, Sakuno continued to walk further inside.

As she walked on, she couldn't help but think about the evening. It was certainly quite nostalgic. What with all her classmates and senpais. Sakuno felt a smile growing on her lips. True, she did meet up with Tomoka, Ann, Momo and, sometimes, Eiji, once in a while, but it was really nice seeing them _all_ together again. And she'd been very glad to see Fuji. He'd really helped her a lot, before and after her grandmother's death. Sakuno could still remember how he'd gone to the trouble of getting all the medicines and staying with her through the nights at the hospital. Fuji's girlfriend, Yuki, who was a surgeon, had helped a lot as well. It was nice to have talked to them again.

Sakuno took in a deep breath. Time sure did fly. It was already four years since her grandmother died. Her heart ached a little at the thought. It would have been so special if she were here… Sakuno let out a choked breath. No, her obaa-chan would always be watching over, the over protective grandmother she was. She laughed inwardly. Feeling better, she embraced the cool breeze that was blowing and relished the serenity of the beautiful full moon night. She could hear the trickling of the water, from the fountain, ahead.

Turning around another wall of neatly cut hedges, Sakuno found herself looking at a magnificent fountain which, in the subtle beams of moonlight, seemed to glow, with such grandeur, that she could feel the awe she'd felt the very first time she'd laid eyes on it. The marble ledge which ran around the fountain looked like smooth, silky satin. And the clear water that shot out, from the lily, cupped up by the statue of the beautiful maiden, appeared to sparkle like crystals.

Admiring, the picturesque scene before her, Sakuno slowly walked over to the fountain. As she examined the chiselled eyes of the young girl, she felt that they seemed to hold a certain, mysterious, melancholy depth in them. Shifting her gaze to the rich, crystal-clear water, she sat down on the marble ledge. The beams of moonlight that streamed down, seemed to make the water glow onto her face.

Sakuno found herself mesmerised by the pale reflection of the brilliant full moon, whose beauty, even with the passage of time, had remained unchanged and she seemed as stunning as she had always been.

"_Wow! Look at that grandma….The moon is so big!" She pointed at the image in the water._

_Ten year old, Sakuno turned around to look at her grandmother. Ryuzaki Sumire smiled down at her granddaughter. _

_She chuckled as she said, "It is a full moon, Sakuno." _

_Still in awe, Sakuno returned her attention to the reflection in the pond. Grinning, she moved closer, her hand outstretched._

Smiling to herself, she reached out a finger. Somehow, Sakuno had a sudden urge to touch the moon again. Just like that day. But, just as the tip of her finger made contact with the water, ripples ran across the surface, distorting the perfect reflection. _Sometimes what lies on the surface is just a false image…you have to search deeper to see what is real and true._ Sakuno sighed. Back then she really hadn't understood what her grandmother meant …but right now, although she did understand what it meant, she couldn't understand why she'd thought about it all of a sudden.

Just then, she heard the sound of a footstep behind her. With a jump, Sakuno whipped around to see…

Ryoma.

Sakuno felt her eyes go wide as she froze in her seat. Her heart had practically stopped. Wha—What was he doing here? Her hands turned cold. _Why_ was he here?

As she felt Ryoma's gaze on her, Sakuno felt her breath die down in her throat.

Echizen Ryoma. Was. Walking. _Toward_. Her.

A gentle breeze blew about his fine greenish black locks which were already in a mess. Oh God. Why did he always have to look so damn handsome? Dressed in a simple, white shirt and a black coat paired with black pants, only Ryoma could look like Prince Charming. His perfectly chiselled features seemed even more pronounced under the pale moonlight. His striking golden eyes were still flaming with the same passion. A passion she'd always admired…He'd also grown taller and his toned musc— What the—? Sakuno cursed herself for those thoughts. What the heck was she thinking? Who cared about how gorgeous Echizen Ryoma looked?

Not her. No…no way.

_YOU DON'T! NOT ONE BIT…_, her mind screamed, _You don't care about him…..You're marrying Toushiro, who, happens to actually __**love**__ you._ Yes….That's right…. Sakuno clenched her hands in fists. Taking in a deep breath, she thought, _I can deal with him, just fine. I can do it! _She wasn't shy little Ryuzaki anymore and she'd let him know that. Oh…she would alright. And then it came back….The fire…. Calmly, Sakuno fixed her eyes on his approaching figure.

Ryoma was still looking at her. His eyes seemed to travel over her countenance, which made her heart pound uncomfortably. But she continued to stare back. Hah! She wouldn't lose. Sakuno breathed out slowly, calming herself. She waited until he came to a stop, a few feet in front of her. Instantly, she got up from her place, as though she'd been stung, yet she continued to watch Ryoma. But as her eyes met with his intense gaze for a moment, Sakuno felt her heart beat faster and a faint blush growing on her cheeks.

_WHAT? _Her mind screamed, _NOOOOOO! What the hell are you doing Ryuzaki Sakuno? You. Hate. Him. You hate this guy! Toushiro…He loves you! Remember…..this jerk left you… He left you…_

Sakuno felt her heart twinge harder with each thought. But she didn't pay any attention to it. The last few words echoed in her head…_Left her_….

The words set her mind straight again.

It was time to move on with this.

Sakuno waited but it seemed that Ryoma wouldn't say anything anytime soon. Fine…then, she would. Unlike him, she had an engagement party to get back to.

Sakuno began, "Echizen-kun," Her voice came out soft and steady, for which, she almost congratulated herself. Looking him in the eyes, she continued, "Is there something you need?"

She observed the slight change in his face; it had become even more stoic than it already was. But then again, Ryoma's face was always like that. So nonchalant. He hadn't changed much. Still the same Prince of Iciness.

Sakuno almost laughed at herself. What had she been expecting anyway? He would always be the cocky, arrogant brat he was. But still, as Sakuno waited for his response, her heart sped up ever so slightly…

"Stop calling me that." His smooth, velvet voice came out, coldly.

She couldn't help but flinch slightly at his tone. Just as she'd thought. He was ticked off about the name. _Tch…Like you care_, her mind sneered. Hah, exactly. It was time for her to strike back.

"Calling you what?" Sakuno resisted the urge to smirk as she asked, "Your name?" She raised a brow, suppressing a smug smile.

But the next instance, she regretted it.

Ryoma's firm hand clasped around her thin wrist and tugged her forward.

Time slowed down…

Sakuno felt her mind turn blank and her heart felt like it had been set on fire. Her eyes went wide in shock and a soft gasp escaped her lips as she crashed into his well-built, muscular frame.

Oh. Crap.

Sakuno felt Ryoma's arm snake its way around her waist and her heart pounded painfully against her chest as his handsome face hovered inches from hers. Everthing was so ...close. Sakuno felt a little light-headed. She clasped her hand around some smooth fabric, desperately needing support. She couldn't think; her mind was totally empty. All she knew was that Ryoma was still leaning forward and in a matter of seconds, his lips would meet hers. Sakuno struggled to breathe in some air, to try and clear her mind, but the masculine scent that invaded her senses, sent her heart on over-drive. What was Ryoma doing to her?

And even before she could stop them, her eyelids slowly closed.

But a moment later, all she felt was Ryoma's rough cheek brush against hers. What the—Her thoughts died out as his warm breath tickled her ear. Sakuno's eyes popped open as her heart began to beat erratically.

"My _name_ is Ryoma…" She knew he was mocking her but his husky voice was sending a wave of pleasure through her body. It felt so good….

".No."

A shiver ran down her spine. He—He'd—

He. Said. Her. Name… For the first time.

Sakuno felt her heart doing flips.

Ryoma had said her name. He'd _said_ her name. The happiness she felt was so unexplainable. She could feel a million butterflies in her stomach.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Her mind roared all of a sudden. _Stop him right now. Don't fall for it…He doesn't love you. He doesn't. Don't you see it? He always knew how you felt about him….. He's just toying with you …..Why else?_

Her heart slowed down and pain seared through it. _No…No…_Despair and confusion swept through her body. No…It couldn't…

But…It was true… Of course, it must have been so plainly obvious, how much she loved him. Sakuno mentally gave a bitter laugh. But he never loved her. _Never_. And six years of separation wasn't going to change that. This was just his way of saying that she was his little puppet. Stuttering, fumbling, blushy, little Ryuzaki Sakuno...so completely in love with him…

Suddenly anger rushed into her body and it pulsed through her every vein….

How dare he? HOW DARE HE?

Unforgivable. It was unforgivable!

His stupid, smug little smirk…Who did he think he was?

Gathering all her strength, Sakuno pushed Ryoma away.

As he struggled to balance himself, she took in deep, ragged breaths. What had she been thinking? He was such a—Sakuno clenched her teeth.

Slowly, she bit out, "What do you think you're doing?" She watched his stoic face as he did nothing but stare back at her.

When he didn't reply, Sakuno continued, "I'd like for you to keep a distance, _Echizen-kun_."

That stupid little poker face.… How she wanted to punch him.

"Then stop calling me that." His smooth voice replied, as calm as ever.

What— The nerve of him! Sakuno glared at him and grinded her teeth before she said, "If that's all you have to say, then, I'm _leaving_."

Head turned away, she stepped past him. But just then, his hand gripped her wrist again.

Involuntarily, her heart skipped a beat. This guy….Sakuno sighed. She was more exasperated now than angry. She'd expected it. Yes, she'd seen in it in his eyes. Determination. Why, though? She just didn't understand. What was he trying to do? Was he really just bent upon mocking her? Somehow…she had a feeling it wasn't…

"What happened?"

Sakuno looked at him from the corner of her eyes, as his question hung in the air; Ryoma was frowning. She considered it for a second. What happened, huh? Why was he asking that _now_?

Turning to face him, Sakuno raised a brow in question. Feigning ignorance seemed like a good idea.

Ryoma's frown deepened. "Sakuno, what happened?"

Her heart skipped a beat as he said her name again, but she brushed it aside. What was the point of discussing all of this now? And what right did he have, to know? Urgh…This was all so tiring…

Sighing, she said, "What are you talking abou—"

"Don't pretend like you don't understand." He cut through, angrily, "Answer me."

Well…looks like ignorance hadn't worked. Sakuno groaned inwardly. Why was he so persistent? And why was he asking her _now_? For Pete's sake…she was _engaged_. Her lips pressed into a thin line. Why did he care how she met Toushiro or how they got engaged? It was none of his business.

Sakuno felt his grip tighten around her wrist. "At least tell me _why_?"

What? Sakuno let out a gasp. _Why_? He was asking _why_?

Hope, joy, despair, anger, confusion and a thousand other emotions raced through her heart. He had asked why? What should she say?

_The bastard…_, her mind screamed, _He wants to know why you chose Toushiro over him? Who does he think he is? Sock it to him Sakuno…_

Yeah…she should. How could he even ask her….after all these years…when he still didn't love her? Sakuno felt her heart twinge. And then, rage rushed through her again. Who the hell was he to ask?

"Why shouldn't I?"

The question seemed to take him aback. Sakuno almost gave a smug smile.

However, inside her chest, her heart was being tugged at, viciously, by a few threads of hope.

What would he say?

_Don't kid yourself…_, her mind advised, _You have to focus Sakuno…Get away from him. FYI! You're engaged!_

That was true. Wasn't she being a horrible fiancée right now? And wasn't she being a hypocrite…asking Toushiro if they could take it slow and then—and then….

Urgh! She just had to go back. Then, forget that all of this ever happened. Yes…that was what she ought to do. But….her heart just wouldn't allow it. Hope was tugging so hard…She had to know…She had to….

And so….she waited. Her heart raced as Ryoma glanced up at her. However, all he did was look her over for a few seconds before he went back to staring at the ground. Her heart dropped slightly and a few threads of hope snapped. Why was it taking him so long? Was it so hard to answer?

Why was she so desperate? Why was she so sad? Why did her heart feel so heavy? So many questions….and she had no answers…to any of them. Sakuno sighed inwardly. Her head was buzzing, but she pushed it back. She had to know. She wanted to…What would he—

Suddenly, her thoughts died out. Ryoma loosened his hold on her wrist.

Her heart felt crushed, completely. The air seemed to strangle her.

He released her hand and stepped back.

The last thread of hope snapped.

No…No…no….no….. Despair ran through every fibre of her body.

"That's it?" she asked, her voice soft and shaky, but she didn't care. Sakuno waited, looking at him expectantly. But Ryoma did nothing but frown at the ground.

Why? Why? Why did he do that? Why didn't he say anything?

No…Why had she let him do that? Why was she so _weak_? Why was all of this happening now? Why? Why?

Sakuno bent her head, allowing her bangs to shadow her eyes.

He'd done it again. He'd crushed her heart…

How pathetic that she'd let it happen! Again!

When would she ever learn? Why did she never listen to her mind?

But—

This was all, his fault! His! Her life had been completely wonderful for the past seven years and now, just this one night, he had to come along and ruin everything….Everything!

Rage shook her body. She couldn't bear standing next to him a minute longer.

"I'm going back," she said, her tone stone cold.

Ryoma continued to frown at the ground. Sakuno clenched her fists. _Just punch him…go on!_ Her mind urged. But that was not what her heart wanted. It felt like someone had burned a hole right through it. Why wouldn't he…. even look up at her? Was the sight of her face that horrid?

Why…

"Will you at least look at me?" She yelled, trying hard to not sound broken.

It worked. Ryoma lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes wide with shock, if that was what you could call it.

Sakuno took in deep choked breaths, attempting to calm herself. Her heart ached painfully as she looked into his golden eyes. They were now boring back into hers, with their usual nonchalance.

Nothing? Not even a smirk? Or a witty comeback? Nothing….he felt _nothing_. Sakuno clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palm.

"Forget it…you're such a jerk…." She hissed out.

Ryoma continued to gaze at her, his eyes flitting across her face.

Her heart shook violently inside.

That was it. Sakuno bit her lower lip fiercely.

She had had enough of this.

Freeing it, she muttered, "Goodbye, _Echizen_ _Ryoma_."

With that, she swivelled around and walked away. It was pitiful how her heart still seared with pain as she left him behind. But Sakuno didn't stop.

She took one step forward…and then another, each one, taking her farther and farther away from _him_.

_The man she'd always loved._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

Sakuno sighed as she massaged her temples. Memories…. So many of them. It was giving her such a headache.

That's it… it was officially a fact.

She was a masochist. Why else would she, or anyone who was sane, be thinking about the past? Not to mention very depressing thoughts from the past. She shook her head. This was just crazy…

And almost instantly, the word _crazy_, sent her mind racing…backward…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four years ago…<strong>_

Sakuno adjusted the bags in her hand, as she produced a key from her purse. Using her foot, she gently prodded the door inward. It swung back to reveal a brightly lit, cosy apartment.

Removing her shoes, Sakuno rushed into the living room. The walls were covered with dark green wallpaper which had small, black floral prints all over. The floor was in wood finish and a huge midnight blue carpet was laid down in the centre of the room. A flat screen television was placed on a polished table, a few inches in front of a beige-coloured plush couch.

Placing her purse and key on the tiny table beside the couch, Sakuno once again balanced the bags in her hand. Then, she walked briskly into the kitchen slash dining room and hurriedly dumped the load onto the table. Having set down her burden, Sakuno let out a sigh.

Seriously….this was too much. They'd really gone overboard with all the gifts…

Not that she was ungrateful or anything…but still…there just wasn't enough room in their apartment for all this stuff. Sakuno sighed again. What was she going to do? She bit her lip in worry.

But then, looking down at her stomach, her lips cracked into a small smile. Her eyes smouldered as she gently placed a hand over it.

It had been two weeks since she'd found out. That day had been one of the best in her life, if only Toushiro could've been there too. It had been a little disappointing to have had to tell him a day later; since he was far away on a business trip. Sakuno frowned slightly… And even when she had…he hadn't been as excited as she'd hoped him to be. Her heart thumped uncomfortably. In fact, he was more shocked than excited.

Sakuno closed eyes and shook her head slightly. She was just being too sensitive about it. Of course Toushiro was happy about them having a baby.

Letting out a deep breath, Sakuno opened her eyes and stared at the clock on the wall. It read five o'clock. Shiro would be late tonight…she'd better make him a nice dinner.

The thought brought a smile back to her face. After the wedding, it had taken a few more months, but finally, she'd opened her restaurant. It would have been a major understatement to say that she felt overjoyed when she stepped into that kitchen, for the first time. Sure things were a little rough now but Sakuno was not about to give up. This was just a phase where they'd have to bounce up. And she was already setting her changes in motion.

Her husband had initially been a bit anxious about being a guinea-pig, even though it was Sakuno's food, but she'd eventually coaxed him into it. And she was proud to say that all her experiments had been very successful, unless Toushiro was that good an actor. Sakuno chuckled as she thought about it. Sighing happily, she pulled on her apron.

Her apprentices at the restaurant would have taken out notebooks right now and sat in front of her, watching and noting her every move. Sakuno laughed lightly. The three of them were such hard workers. Even though the shop wasn't running so well, they still tried so hard. It was truly heart-warming. She glanced at the gift-wrapped package sticking out from one of the bags. They'd given her some cookies, which she, in jest, had said would undergo critical viewing. She chuckled as she remembered their three pale faces. She just couldn't thank them enough for everything they'd done.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakuno glanced at the clock. It was quarter past five already…She had to hurry up…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Releasing a sigh of relief, she untied her apron. Dinner was ready at last. As she checked the time again, Sakuno felt a frown grow on her face. It was seven. And Toushiro wasn't back yet. Shaking her head, Sakuno let out a deep sigh. She had to stop worrying so much…

Humminh lightly to herself, she walked into the living room. Sakuno took one look at the blank flat screen and then shook her head. She had to occupy herself with something else…She stood there, thinking for a moment. And then it struck her.

Sakuno turned around, went to the closet and pulled out a broom and a dustpan. Then she headed towards the bedroom. She still had to clean it up... and that would take some time. Which meant it would keep her busy. She nodded satisfactorily. But just as she reached out a hand to turn the knob, she stopped. Her heart thudded uncomfortably again. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Sakuno pushed the door open. The room was cloaked in darkness yet she could make out a vague image of strewn clothes. Hesitantly, she flicked the switch.

As light flooded the entire bedroom, the horrible mess inside it, laid out plainly in front of her. Her heart lurched violently but Sakuno suppressed it. Alright, so things with Toushiro had been a little rough lately… but it wasn't _so_ bad. Things would be better soon. Sakuno was sure of it.

She walked over to the small cupboard next to the bed and began to brush aside the broken pieces of glass that were scattered near its legs. Sakuno sighed as she remembered the drunken state in which Toushiro had come in last night. It had been about eight o'clock and she'd been waiting to sit down with him for dinner. But as soon as he came inside, Toushiro had waltzed right past her, like she was completely invisible, and stumbled into their bedroom. Sakuno had rushed in to find him sprawled on the floor.

"_Shiro!" she yelled, horrified, "Are you okay?"_

_She kneeled down on the floor and tried to lift him up. But he scowled at her and pried his arm out of her hand._

"_Le' go o' me…" he slurred, his words barely distinguishable, "I'm perfe'tly fine..."_

_Saying so, Toushiro pushed himself up and staggered over to the small cupboard beside the bed and pulled out a beer bottle from inside it. Smirking at the object in his hand, he landed with a huff on to the soft mattress._

"_No…Shiro…I don't think you should drink anymore…" Her brows creased in concern as she watched him pull out the cork with great vigour._

"_Hah!" he spat out, "I don' giv' a dam' wha' you thin'!"_

_With that, he began to gulp down more of the liquid._

Sakuno shook her head, trying to remove the image from her head.

And as if that hadn't been bad enough, after finishing his beer, Toushiro had pulled himself out of bed and then thrown the bottle onto the floor with a smash. When she asked him what he was doing, Toushiro had simply glared at her and then pushed her off the bed.

So she'd spent the rest of the night in the couch.

In the morning when she stepped inside the room to return the pillow, she had been surprised to find that the bed was empty and that the floor was in a complete mess.

Breathing out, Sakuno swept off the last bit of glass and then dumped it into a cover. Setting that aside, she began picking up the scattered clothes.

Sakuno bit her lip. Ever since that day she'd told him about the baby, Toushiro…had been—He'd been acting…different… He'd grown more silent and…he'd started drinking. Besides that, he'd gotten a lot snappier…

At first, it had made Sakuno very uneasy but then she had decided to not be judgmental. He was probably worried about starting a family… and his new responsibilities. Besides, his job must have been so much more hectic now, what with his promotion. So Sakuno had resolved to be supportive and to be there for him, just like he had—for her.

As she picked up another pair of her jeans, Sakuno frowned slightly.

_Odd…_

She looked at the pile of clothes in her hands and a feeling of unease crept through her. Sakuno sighed and brushed it aside.

She had cleaning to do…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shifting in her seat, Sakuno continued to flip through the channels. Every now and then, her eyes shot nervously towards the clock. It was nine…and he still wasn't back. She bit her lip. What was taking him so long? Worse yet, Toushiro hadn't even called her. Or sent a text or left a message on the answering machine. She'd checked her inbox so many times, she was sick of seeing that smiley face in the background.

Sighing, Sakuno switched off the T.V. Her brows creased in worry while she wringed her fingers. What was she to do? She'd tried calling him…at least ten times but he hadn't picked up. And she'd already sent him around six texts…and four voice mails….

Sakuno jumped off the couch and slowly paced the room. She had to cool down…Maybe everything was fine and she was just over reacting. Exactly…that had to be it…

Toushiro would be back soon…All she needed was a little sleep….

She was so tired…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakuno woke up with a start and whipped around to look at the clock.

It was eleven. Still no sign of Toushiro.

She sunk down on the chair again. Her face showed no emotion and she felt nothing. Sakuno just sat there and stared at a random spot in the wall.

Time ticked on….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A door banged shut.

Sakuno's eyes shot open and they frantically searched for a tall form.

But, surprisingly, she found herself in pitch darkness. And stranger still, she was no longer sitting in a chair. Instead, she was lying, face down, on the ground. The weirdest part was that she couldn't see _anything_, not even, her own hands.

Everything was shrouded in an ominous black.

Using the palm of her hands, Sakuno propped herself up. She looked around, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. The complete and utter silence surrounding her was very unsettling….Sakuno tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat but it was useless…

Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps from behind.

Sakuno looked over her shoulder, startled.

A bright figure was standing in the distance. It was too far away for Sakuno to recognize exactly but she could make out that it was a man.

Was it—?

Pushing herself up to stand, Sakuno gazed at the man for a few seconds, and then, hesitantly, took a step. And then, another. The man didn't move from his position. His back turned to her, the man continued to stare ahead.

However, no matter how many steps she took, Sakuno didn't seem to get any closer to him. Anxiety rising in her chest, she quickened her pace.

But it was of no avail…The man still stood in the distance.

Panic rushed through her body as Sakuno found herself running. This seemed to worsen things, as the man's figure slowly began to disappear.

Finally, unable to contain herself, Sakuno called out, "Shiro?"

Her broken voice echoed for a few seconds and then dissipated.

The figure didn't react to her call; instead it continued to vanish.

Desperate, Sakuno shouted, "Shiro!" She reached out a hand, yelling, "Wait… Shiro!"

The figure disappeared.

"Shiro!"

Sakuno felt herself being engulfed in her scream. Her voice echoed all around her and then, silence reigned once again.

Her strength was gradually draining away, yet she forced herself to keep running. Maybe she could still find him…..

She pushed on harder, but finally, she fell down, tripping on her feet. As her head made contact with the floor, Sakuno was unable to suppress a yelp of pain. It felt like someone had banged her on the temple with a frying pan.

Massaging her head, she decided to stay on the ground. There wasn't much she could do anyway. As she lay there, eyes closed, Sakuno wondered where she was and what she was doing there. It was all so strange. One minute she was sleeping and now…. Sakuno breathed out a sigh; she had no idea what was happening.

After what seemed like ages, Sakuno sat up, very slowly, opening her eyes, and looked around. To her surprise, she found that the floor was no longer pitch black, but was made of glass. In fact, it was like sitting on a mirror-like ground. No wonder it had hurt so much when she fell.

Curiously, Sakuno peered at her reflection. Her fingers traced the slight signs of dark circles under her eyes. She sighed lightly. Things had become so busy over the past few weeks… Her chocolate orbs seemed dull and hollow and her wavy auburn hair was tied in a messy bun and lots of little strands were poking out here and there. Sakuno had to admit it; right now, she didn't look so good.

As she let her hand drop, a sudden noise sounded.

Sakuno's eyes widened in disbelief, as she found her nose….cracked. Stunned, she brought a shaking hand towards her cheek, but just as her fingers brushed against her skin, it began to crumble away…Horrified, she watched, as the pieces of her face fall onto the ground. Still perplexed, she picked up a piece. And even as she started to examine it, the bit dropped from her hand, as she saw herself on the glass floor.

Sakuno felt as though someone had knocked the breath out of her.

It was just impossible….

The reflection… showed the image of her twenty-one year old self staring back at her…

Her heart was beating so hard against her chest, Sakuno felt suffocated. What— What was happening to her?

But even before she could ponder on the question, her face began to fall apart again. And as the last piece fell off, Sakuno drew a sharp intake of air.

Her seventeen year old self looked back at her with terrified eyes. Her lips trembled as she touched the mirror-like floor with a shaky finger.

Nothing happened. The image didn't waver or disappear like she'd hoped.

That's it! Sakuno clenched her fists. It was official….. She was insane…Completely cuckoo….Totally raving mad…

That had to be it. It was the only explanation for everything she was seeing….

Wasn't it?

And just then, like a strike of lightning, it struck her…

A dream…that's what this was. She let out a sigh of relief. Of course, why hadn't she thought of it before? Sakuno let out a short laugh. Chastising herself for worrying so much, she closed her eyes and pinched her cheeks.

_That ought to do the trick._

A few seconds later, she peeked through her lashes and, unfortunately, found that she was still in the _dream_…Squeezing her eyes tight, Sakuno pinched herself again. But when she peered through her lids once more, she was still there.

Frowning, Sakuno looked down at her reflection.

It was still her seventeen year old self.

Sighing, Sakuno stared down at the pieces of her face that were still lying on the floor. She reached out a hand and picked one up. As she gazed at it, her heart trembled. Sakuno held a hand over her chest, surprised…What was that? She looked down at the piece in her hand.

And then, out of nowhere, it suddenly dawned on her.

Masks.

Those pieces were the parts of masks. Her eyes flitted towards the reflection and then back to the piece in her hand. Her masks.

Every time she'd chosen to hide from the truth, she'd put on a pretence. One after the other…she'd run away from everything...from reality. And now, her masks had all crumbled away….

Sakuno looked at her image on the floor.

So…she had been taken back to the time when she'd first run away…when she couldn't stand reality…

That day….

Her heart skipped a beat.

Instantly, she knew why the figure hadn't turned around or why she couldn't reach it…

Of course….It was all so simple.

And yet it had taken her so long to figure it out. Sakuno gave a rueful smile. Then again, she was always pretty slow... She chewed on her lower lip.

Her heart made a shuddered beat.

The truth was staring her right in the face….and there was nowhere to hide now.

Everything was over…All the running… and all the masks, destroyed…

The time was here; she had no choice but to face all the things that she'd been trying to deny for the past six years.

Her bangs fell over her eyes…

That figure….the one person….her prince…..

"Ryoma…" she whispered, her voice broken and raspy.

That was the only person she wanted to see…The person she loved so desperately and unconditionally…

A lone drop of water traced its way down her cheek.

Stunned, Sakuno glanced at the ground to find that, she—

She was crying…

For the first time… in years…

And just like that…. in an instant…everything broke….

Her reflection shattered.

All the lies…the false pretences….they were gone…

Sakuno let out a deep breath.

Finally….it was time to face facts.

Yes…she'd known…and for a very long time at that… Yet… she'd pushed it away.

She now realised how dumb she'd been.

Toushiro? He'd never been her prince. _Never_.

She'd known that.

But she was so desperate….after her grandmother's death, her mask had begun to crumble….Fear had held her in a death-grip…She was so alone….The pain was so unbearable…..and the only way to save herself had been to find _him_ again…Her prince… Sakuno released a choked breath.

That guy was never coming back either. She'd known that too. The minute she'd stepped into the room that morning and found her clothes, only hers, scattered all over the bedroom floor. And even as she'd picked them up tonight, she'd known how pointless it was, but she'd denied it.

In fact, denial had started five months ago, when Toushiro had showed up at about twelve o'clock in the night and had smelled like perfume. And when, she'd found a _picture_ tucked deep into his jeans while doing the laundry. And when he had started pulling too many all-nighters. And when they stopped going out for walks. And when he stopped experimenting her dishes.

To sum it up, she'd been denying the fact that Toushiro was anything but a total back stabbing bastard. He was a lying, cheating, good-for-nothing dirt bag who went through women like a girl went through her clothes.

Sakuno wanted to punch herself…. How could she have ever let this happen? Why had she walked away from _him_?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakuno eyes opened ever so slightly. The bright light that pierced her eyes, made her flinch. Blinking and adjusting her vision, she was finally able to open her eyes. And when they did, Sakuno found herself on the kitchen floor. She stared at the white ceiling for a few seconds and then took a look at the clock.

It was one o' clock in the night.

And quite frankly, Sakuno couldn't care less.

What did it matter anyway? Time had come to a dead stop in her world.

Suddenly, frowning, she raised a hand and felt the stain of dried tears on her cheek.

Her sullen eyes bored into space as she let her hand fall.

Nothing….Nothing mattered anymore.

She'd lost everything…..

The two most important people of her life…. They were gone.

Her grandmother would never come back…. and Ryoma...

A tear ran down her side of her face. Her heart seared with pain.

Sakuno let out a ragged breath. She'd pushed him out….

More tears cascaded out of her eyes.

Alone….. She was all alone… No one…. Nothing…Just solitude. Unbearable, eternal solitude.

Her heart ached painfully.

Sakuno didn't even bother to suppress her sobs, as more and more water spilled through her lashes. Hugging her knees to her chest, Sakuno lay there on the ground… and she cried and cried….and cried…

But inevitably….. time ticked forward again…

* * *

><p>Hey there guys! Thank you soooooo much for taking time to read my story... :)<p>

Special thanks to dear, sweet Bunny(you're reviews make me grin like an idiot... I'm so glad to hear that you like my long chaps and *squeal* the flashbacks...T.T ), mae(here's a faster update...hope you like it), Christmas in July(Loved reading you review...it really inspired me ^_^), animangadeek0624(I practically cried reading your review... I'm soooooo happy that you like the story... :D ) and Yuka Muntou! XD I love you so much! Your reviews mean so much to me!

Keep reading... and hope you enjoy it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Saiken**

_"If you can't fly, run...If you can't run, walk...If you can't walk, crawl...But whatever you do keep on moving towards your goal...If you don't hope you won't find what is beyond your hopes."_

_-Martin Luther_

Sakuno jumped off the couch, breathing hard. Whipping her head, left and right, her brown orbs searched frantically. Was that—?

"Sakura?" she called out anxiously.

Sakuno frowned when she received no response. Maybe… she'd dreamt it…Still…that scream had felt so real—

"Mommy!"

Her eyes widened in shock and fear rippled through her heart.

"Sakura? Honey?" she called out again, as she ran through the narrow hallway. "Sakura…" Her voice grew more panicked and shaky with each call. Sakuno dashed up the stairs, skipping two or three steps at a time. Just as she reached the top, a small figure ran into her.

"Mommy!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Th-there's a- a-a m-man…."

Sakuno bent down and looked straight into the terrified pools of golden, which were now flooded with tears.

Her brows creased in worry as she asked, "What's wrong honey?"

Hiccupping and sniffling, Sakura stuttered, "A-a m-man c-c-climbed in…. t-through t-the w-window—" Breaking off with a choked sob, Sakura swung her tiny arms around her mother's neck as she said, "M-mommy…. I'm s-scared…"

Sakuno gave her small smile before picking up her daughter. Cradling Sakura in her arms, Sakuno whispered into her ear, "Shh…Don't cry honey… Everything's going to be fine… Shhh…It's okay…Mommy's here…"

As she rubbed circles on Sakura's tiny back, Sakuno's eyes darted around wildly. Although her knees felt weak and her heart was drumming in her ears, Sakuno tried very hard to keep her cool. She had to... Her hand stroked fine, smooth silky auburn hair. She hugged Sakura closer to her chest. Sakuno could feel fear and horror rushing in through her every vein… and the feeling was so strong that it was almost paralysing—but she had to be strong, for both of them…She couldn't afford to be weak, not now.

After a slight apprehension, Sakuno slowly inched forward. Towards her left there was a hallway, with two rooms, and one of them was Sakura's playroom. That was where Sakura had described to have seen him.

Standing before the door of the room, she hesitated a second before she pushed it open. Her heart beat faster as she searched the room. When she didn't find anyone or anything inside Sakuno cautiously took a step in.

Suddenly a clock fell to the floor with a crash. As her eyes darted in the direction of the noise, Sakuno found herself face to face with a man. He looked around thirty; his handsome face however looked haggard and unshaven. His eyes gleamed as they met with hers. The look in them made Sakuno feel very uncomfortable.

She hugged Sakura tighter, as she said softly, trying to keep her voice steady, "Who… are you?"

The man smirked. "Well….that's a bit rude...I expected a warmer welcome…" He gave a dramatic sigh and then chuckled darkly to himself.

Sakuno gritted her teeth as she felt her daughter shiver in her arms. Hugging her closer, she steadied her nerves, and asked, "What are you doing inside our house?"

The man clicked his tongue. "Now….now….no need to get all defensive…I'm just a poor guy trying to live his life…"

A wide sneer spread across his lips as he continued, "Don't worry… Things will be easy as long as you co-operate…" He paused, threw a glance at Sakuno's frowning face, and turned around as he said, "Of course if you don't…..then things will get ugly…"

He faced Sakuno once again, holding a knife, quite casually, in his hand.

"I hope my terms are clear."

Sakuno tried to keep her voice steady as she enquired, "What do you want? If it's money…then you can take it from the cupboard over there…. It's all the cash I have…."

"Oh?" He raised a brow as he looked at the cupboard from the corner of his eyes. Sighing he replied, "Unfortunately…..that doesn't quite cover it…."

Sakuno felt an impending dread fill her heart….

The man took a step forward as he said, "You see…..I think it is fate that made me run into you…last week, at the convenient store… Right when I needed it too…. And I for one, never let opportunities pass me by…."

Sakuno could feel a lump in her throat as she took a shaky step backward.

Letting out a whistle he said, "The scumbag sure picked up chicks…." He smirked and continued in a dark undertone, "He's gonna pay for taking _her_ away from me…."

Laughing, he took a few more steps towards Sakuno.

But Sakuno had backed out halfway out into the hall… and hearing the horrid laughter that ringed in her ears, she spun around and raced down the stairs. Even as she heard a shout of protest from just behind her, Sakuno rushed down the narrow hallway. He was too fast….They'd never make it out the door…. Sakuno abruptly swerved right, into the kitchen and dashed inside a small room full of equipment. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she could feel her hands, as cold as ice, around her little angel's shaking frame.

She had to think fast….There wasn't much time… He would spot this tiny room soon…. Sakuno took in quick ragged breaths and held Sakura apart.

Her tiny face was stained with tears and was horribly pale. Sakuno forced a tiny smile on her lips as she wiped Sakura's cheeks.

"Sakura…." She called softly, her voice raspy, "Sweetie, listen to me okay….We're going to play—_Rescuers_—alright?"

Sakura looked at her mother through teary eyes and nodded. "O-okay…"

"Good! That's my girl….I mean 'hero'…" Sakuno winked. Then in a hushed tone she said, "Here's what we're going to do….When I count to five….We'll jump out and then you run out the back door as fast you can…..okay…As fast as you can…" Sakuno poked her in the tummy.

Sakura smiled a little as she nodded again.

"And I want you to find someone to help—me beat up that big, bad man…okay?"

Sakura giggled softly through her tears and hugged her mother. "Okay, mommy…"

Sakuno bit her lip and fought back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes, as she hugged back.

Pulling back, she gave a confident nod, which Sakura returned.

Her round golden orbs shone with determination….Just like _him_. Sakuno felt a searing pain in her heart as her eyes smouldered… Quickly, she planted a kiss on Sakura's cheek and then she started counting.

The man was in the living room.

"Two…"

Sakuno could hear his footsteps in the hall.

"Three…"

"You know you can't hide forever….and, in case you don't know, I've already busted your phone—"

Sakuno heard a weird crunch. "—so don't even think about calling for help…"

"Four…"

He chuckled. "I just want some of your time…"

"Five!"

Sakuno burst out through the door and pushed Sakura to the backdoor. Spinning around, she swiftly grabbed the kitchen knife from the bar, and held it out in front of her…Forcing the man to stay back. She placed herself between the back door, a couple of yards away, and him.

He looked at her for a moment, then at the knife and laughed out loud.

"Honestly…the idiotic attempts which women try to make—it's just hilarious…and pathetic…"

He gave a cruel leer as he continued, "You know…I did give this a little thought…Give me some credit, huh?" He faked a sigh before another smirk adorned his face. "I know most of the neighbours aren't here right now….Holiday with the grandkids….Work…Part-time job….Really, it's just too easy for me!"

"What do you want?" Sakuno asked, trying desperately to keep her voice steady.

"Oh…c'mon…you should've understood by now…" he said, giving a sly grin. His eyes looked her over…slowly….

It sent chills down her spine…. But somehow…it seemed to make her blood boil as well. She could feel the anger inside her along with the fear….

Sakuno held the knife out in front of her and gave a death glare.

The man smirked. "Oh c'mon, relax…. I'm a friendly guy…and I just..." He shrugged, "Thought I'd drop by and see you again…"

She continued to glare at him, but this time, questioningly. _Again?_

"Oh…now don't tell me you don't remember me!" he exclaimed with mock disappointment. "We met on your first wedding anniversary…at the diner..."

Sakuno frowned. What was he talking about? What diner?

Anniversary? Their first…. It was so long ago…

Memories flooded in…. Roses….Champagne… Dinner….

A handsome man and an equally gorgeous woman smiled at them.… Sakuno let out a slight gasp.

Of course, this was the man that Toushiro had introduced to her, as one of his closest friends…..His eyes, however, had been on the woman next to the man, the entire time. Immediately, she realized why he was here, now. Toushiro had abandoned her for this guy's girlfriend….or his fiancé. And now he was….

Her heart shuddered…

The only thought that went through her mind after that was….

She had to get out….Fast.

"It seems I've jogged your memory…," he sneered, "Good…Now we can get to business." He gave a soft chuckle. "I'm going to _enjoy_ this…"

Sakuno brandished the knife in her hand as he took a step towards her.

The man laughed sardonically. "Oh please… other than when you cut up your little vegetables…are you sure you know how to use that thing?" He smirked as he continued, "Why don't you just put it away and do this the easy way?"

Sakuno clenched her teeth and tightened her grip on the handle of the knife. Her eyes flitted to the door, behind her, on the right. If she could just distract him for a moment…

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you're going silent on me now…"

The scowl on her face deepened. "What the hell do you want?"

She had to keep up some conversation….Anything to buy some time….Maybe Sakura would come—

Sakuno bit her lip.

The man raised a brow. "Oh….c'mon! You can't be that dense….. and besides I thought I already told you that," he said giving a smug smile, "Right before you sent that little brat sprinting off…" Shrugging he explained, "Not that it worries me…It just gives you and me some quality time…"

The gleam in his eyes made Sakuno shiver again.

The man moved forward, his hands reaching for her…

Sakuno stepped back, unsteadily…. Time was running out…She was on her own….

The man made a sudden grab for her. Without a second thought, Sakuno swung the knife at him.

"Why you little…" he spat venomously, looking at his palm, where blood was seeping from a long cut, "So you want it the hard way, huh? Fine, then!"

With that he launched at her.

Her reflexes weren't so fast, still, Sakuno barely managed to get out of the way, sending the man staggering sideways. But even as she did so, her hip knocked painfully against the corner of the bar. Biting back a scream, Sakuno leaned against the table placed nearby.

By now, the man had regained his balance and instantly, his wild eyes shot towards her.

"Get back here you little b**ch!" he barked coming at her with his knife.

Trapped between the wall and the bar, Sakuno looked on, terrified, as the man got closer.

Time slowed down….

Her heart raced and adrenaline rushed through her body…

Her hands turned ice cold… and her mind went completely blank…

Was this it? Was life so short?

Sakuno couldn't feel a thing; the fear had made her numb.

It seemed there was nothing to do….but wait….

A few random memories flitted through her mind…

Seigaku….Her friends….Her senpais….._His_ face….

A sudden image of Sakura popped in her head…

The knife flashed dangerously above her…

And then…

There was a swamping silence….

A choked gasp echoed in the room.

A bloodied knife dropped with a loud clatter.

Sakuno gave a long, shuddered breath.

Crimson liquid spread all over the floor and it pooled around the man's body.

Letting out deep ragged breaths, Sakuno stared at his dead figure. Her entire body trembled with shock and pain.

Her heart pounded erratically….

A tear escaped her eyes….

Then, another…..

Leaning weakly against the bar, Sakuno slid to the floor.

She let out small choked sobs as she tried, in vain, to take in some air. Oh God…. What had she done? She couldn't control the tears as they slipped down her cheeks. Her entire body was shaking and Sakuno couldn't feel anything. Everything had gone numb. The air felt so thick….It smelt like blood. She quickly held a hand over her nose and her mouth. Her head was spinning and Sakuno felt queasy….

Taking in another breath, Sakuno bit back the pain that coursed through every fibre of her body. Lying limp on the floor, she felt consciousness slowly slip away.

And as the darkness closed in on her, Sakuno thought, _I'm so sorry Sakura…_

Another stream of water raced down her cheek.

So she'd never see _him_ again, after all.

Sakuno gave a bitter smile.

Life really was too short…If only time could've been turned back…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two years ago…<strong>_

He was sitting all the way across the room. So maybe it was alright to keep staring. Oh who was she kidding? Staring at anyone the way she was, was a crime. But seriously, what could she do?

_Uh? Talk to him? _Her mind seemed to sneer.

Talk? Somehow…that idea didn't seem very appealing. It mostly involved sweating, panic, sweating, panic….and more sweating. So yeah. Nope. She wasn't ready to talk to one Ryoma Echizen.

And how could she? He looked so drop dead gorgeous in that black well cut suit….and his tousled hair….and, dear lord, those burning golden eyes…. They made her heart pound so hard.

How did she end up here? Ogling over Ryoma all over again? Sakuno sighed.

Of course…it was that night… She could never forget….

_Her clothes stuck to her skin and her fore head was beaded with sweat. Her body ached so much that it hurt to even move. _

_Closing the door behind her, Sakuno set the few groceries, which she had been able to afford, on the table. Honestly, she hadn't wanted to spend her measly salary yet, but Tomoka kept reminding how important it was to be healthy for the sake of the baby._

_Of course, her best friend had been more than willing to help her with all these financial problems but Sakuno, herself, had turned her down. If she was going to follow her dreams and become a cook one day, it would be through her own sweat and blood. It was something she was determined to do. But even more than that, it was something she had to do. And that meant having to go through these hardships and struggling with part-time jobs and at the same time attending cooking lessons._

_It was really tough. But she had to do it._

_Yet tonight…Sakuno couldn't help but feel so alone and desperate…._

_God…she just wanted to lie down and just…._

_No sooner had she finished that thought than she felt it. _

_Sakuno rushed into the bathroom. Opening the closet, she threw up. _

_She washed her face and wiped off the grime as best as she could. As she stared at her haggard face in the mirror, she felt the first of several tears trace its way down her cheek. Sakuno bit her lip as she felt it quiver. Releasing it she choked out a sob._

_She couldn't keep this up. Really….she just couldn't. _

_Drying her tears with a towel, Sakuno stepped out of the washroom and sat down, gingerly, on to the couch. She looked down at the small tummy that was growing on her. Gazing at it, she grimaced. Somehow, the sight of it had always made her glow inside, but today…. Sakuno felt so scared and uncertain. What was she going to do? Raise a child all on her own? _

_These thoughts made her head hurt and Sakuno closed her eyes, leaning back into the couch. A few minutes later, she wearily eyed the T.V remote lying next to her and then, decided that anything to get her mind preoccupied would be better..._

_Turning it on, Sakuno lazily flipped through channel after channel, and finally got so sick of it that she was about to turn it off, when she was suddenly greeted with an image of –_

_Her heart skipped a beat._

_Echizen Ryoma._

_He was wiping his head with a towel and taking a short break before his next game. Both players had won two sets all. Now it was the final set and Ryoma was down 5-4. Sakuno bit her lip. Should she just switch it off? No…she couldn't. _

_Her heart was beating faster as she stared at Ryoma's face. His brows were pinched in a deep frown and his mouth pressed into a thin line. But what stole her breath away, was his glowing golden eyes._

_Yet…Sakuno couldn't help but feel that something was amiss._

_And she'd barely thought so, when the camera suddenly focused on Ryoma's red, swollen ankle and the commentator began to wonder aloud whether "Echizen Ryoma was still going to keep at it?" _

_Her heart wrenched in pain and Sakuno wringed her hands as she stared at the screen._

_What was Ryoma still doing on the court? Why weren't they taking him away?_

_Sakuno hadn't even realised but, her eyes were terribly fogged up, already. _

_Ryoma…What are you doing?_

_And one look in his eyes, gave her the answer._

_Sakuno felt herself smile ever so slightly. Of course, this was Echizen Ryoma…Samurai Junior… and he would never back down or give up. He would fight till the very end. The fire that blazed in his eyes was testimony to that._

_Looking at them…. Sakuno seemed to remember the flames that a dream ignited._

_She remembered a twenty year old girl who once promised herself that she'd become a great chef one day…. Despite all the odds…_

_Sakuno nodded at the screen and although she knew he wouldn't see or hear her, she whispered,_

"_Gambatte ne, Ryoma."_

Sakuno couldn't hold back the smile that bloomed across her lips. Yes… Ryoma had helped her remember that she had to keep fighting for her dreams…for what she believed in… He had saved her. Her prince.

She chuckled darkly. It had taken her so many years to realise something that her friends and family had always known. Sakuno sighed. Well, there was no point in brooding over what had already gone by…right?

So why was it that when she looked at Ryoma again, that she couldn't hold down the regret and longing that seemed to overwhelm her heart?

"_Syu-senpai…..I…" She paused, taking in another ragged breath, "I….need—need…." Sakuno stifled another moan of pain before she gasped out, "Ryoma…."_

_The tears were flowing like cascades, down her cheeks and her auburn hair stuck to her forehead as beads of sweat rolled down her face. It felt like her life was slipping away and every breath was so arduous… She was beginning to doubt whether she'd live through th—_

_No..no…she shouldn't think like that… It was simply that there was nothing more that she wanted, right now, than to see his face….._

_She looked at Fuji hopefully through her watery eyes. _

"_I'm sorry Sakuno-chan, he's all the way in Canada… I couldn't even get his manager…. It's too far and he—"_

"_I understand." Sakuno said before she took in a large gulp of air. "Thank you, senpai…" She smiled as she raised a hand to wipe the sweat trickling down the side of her face. Then, she closed her eyes and concentrated on taking in even breaths— anything to distract herself from the crushing disappointment in her heart…the dull ache in her body…_

Now that she thought about it, it was probably better that Ryoma hadn't been able to come. She had pulled herself together and held on to the longing to finally see her child. Her precious angel.

Sakuno looked lovingly at the tiny little baby girl, wrapped up warmly in blankets. Her quick soft breaths sent waves of happiness through her heart. Her small round rosy lips, her flushed cheeks, her soft brown hair….

And her golden eyes.

Yes, Sakuno had been beyond shocked when she'd laid eyes on her daughter for the first time. Her auburn locks…and her round glassy, golden orbs….

It had almost seemed like it was….

She glanced at Ryoma… and then looked away. Her face burning up. What was she thinking? Of course she remembered all too well, whose eyes they probably were. Sakuno flinched. But she tried very hard not to think about _him_ anymore. Besides, the divorce was over and done with. She was so glad. Really, it had all been thanks to her dear friends and, of course, her daughter.

They'd helped her hang on…through everything…

_Sakuno peeked through her heavy eyelids and squinted, trying to adjust her vision. Her head was buzzing slightly. She titled her head towards the side, to have a look around her. Sakuno frowned as she realized that the room looked unfamiliar. Holding her head, she sat up, very slowly._

"_You're awake…"_

_Sakuno searched for the soft voice that came from a few inches next to her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Fuji approaching her. _

"_Syu-senpai?"_

_Fuji smiled, as he always did. "Good morning Sakuno-chan."_

"_I—How did—W-where am I?" she asked, still a little dazed._

_The smile on her senpai's face faltered ever so slightly. "In the hospital."_

"_W-what?" she exclaimed, stunned. _

_Fuji was frowning now. "You probably don't remember anything right now….I came by your place day before yesterday to order a cake for Yumi's birthday… and I found you lying on the ground, surrounded by empty bottles of water. I—"_

_His words were cut off by a ring which echoed in the room. Excusing himself, Fuji stepped outside to take the call._

_As she watched him walk away, Sakuno felt her heart quail. She looked down, blinked at her right hand, which was attached to a drip, for a few seconds before she let out a tiny gasp. Of course…. How could she forget? She'd cried the whole night through and had eventually thrown up…And then, she'd just gone back and lay down again… The thoughts sent shivers down her spine. Sakuno breathed out shakily…_

_As Fuji stepped back into the room, Sakuno eyed him nervously. She wringed her hands as anxiety began eating her out…Unable to hold it in she finally stammered out, "H-How long have I been in—"_

"_A day and a half," Fuji replied, even before she could finish._

_His face was fixed in a grimace as he said, "It's not like you to act like this Sakuno-chan…"_

_She bit her lip as squeezed her fingers together. "I—"_

_She was interrupted once again as a shout came from the door._

"_You're awake!" she yelled. _

_Sakuno looked on, astonished, as Tomoka entered the room, panting. _

_Looking at Fuji she said, "Thanks again for calling, senpai."_

_Fuji nodded in understanding. Then, addressing both of them, he said, "Well…I'll be stepping out for a while now…"_

_Tomoka gave a curt nod before she turned her attention towards Sakuno. Immediately, her face turned grim. Sakuno shifted nervously in her position. Somehow, the look in Tomoka's eyes made her uncomfortable. She waited for a few more unbearable seconds of silence before she murmured, "H-hi Tomo-chan."_

_As soon as the words came out, Tomoka's eyes lit it up with rage. Through clenched teeth, she said, "What the hell where you thinking?"_

_Sakuno gave a strained smile. "I'm so sorry—"_

"_Don't!" she yelled, "I don't want another one of your insincere apologies. They're meaningless." _

_Sakuno pursed her lips and stared at her hands for a moment before she said, "I-I didn't mean to worry you…"_

"_Oh, yeah? Well you sure as hell did," she snapped, "And there's nothing you can do to change that."_

_Sakuno sighed. Looking at her best friend, she gave a tight laugh. "I messed up big time, huh? I guess I—"_

_The rest of the words died in her throat as Sakuno felt a sharp slap across the right side of her face. Her eyes widened in shock as she held a hand to her smarting cheek. Perplexed, she looked at Tomoka who was standing beside her, panting heavily and tears flowing freely down her pink cheeks._

_Her broken voice was almost a whisper as she said, "How could you?"_

_Gulping in some air, she said, "What were you thinking? Did it even cross your mind that you almost killed someone?" She let out a choked breath._

_Sakuno stared at Tomoka, still stunned, trying to grasp what she was saying._

"_Did you forget that you are responsible for someone else's life as well?"_

_It took Sakuno one more, long moment before she understood what Tomoka was saying. And as soon as she did, an overwhelming pain seared her heart. Tears flooded her vision as she looked down at her stomach… Her hands trembled as she brought them over it. _

Sakuno heaved a deep sigh as she set down her glass of wine. It seemed like all those things had happened a century ago…. Looking at Tomoka—who was fighting with Horio over something, again, Sakuno felt a smile growing on her lips. She really was lucky to have such good friends…. She probably wouldn't have gotten here if not for them…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Really. This was simply ridiculous. How many times had their eyes met and then she'd averted hers? Her heart was still pounding from that last one just a few minutes ago. Sakuno groaned inwardly. Why couldn't she just get up, walk across this room and tell Ryoma what her head was screaming?

_I LOVE YOU RYOMA!_

Sakuno felt as though her face on fire… What the hell was that? She couldn't believe she'd just thought that!

_Oh please, it's the truth…_

She pinched her nose. This was turning into such a headache… Who knew if Ryoma was even looking at _her_? What if he was just staring at Sakura? She wouldn't be amazed if he was… The thought made her giggle.

"Hey…"

Sakuno, startled out of her musings, turned to look at Tomoka, who pulled out a chair and sat down across from her.

"So….why the hell are you still sitting here?"

Sakuno laughed. Seriously, Tomoka never beat around the bush. Smiling, she looked at her best friend, who merely returned a pointed glare.

"Tomoka-chan….I… I…," She looked down at her folded hands and paused, before she said, "I just—I can't…"

Sakuno heard her sigh. "Sakuno, I'm just telling you cause you've been staring at him for the past hour and half…"

She blushed. "Th-that's not true!" she exclaimed indignantly.

She looked up to see Tomoka raise a brow. Her cheeks burnt brighter.

Suddenly, Tomoka exploded into laughter. Sakuno blinked in shock as her friend held her stomach and, a few minutes later, wiped tears from her eyes as she said, "It's—It's so adorable…. How he still makes you blush like a tomato…"

Tomoka straightened her face and put on a very sincere smile as she said, "Look Sakuno…. I realise that you're probably beating yourself up about everything….," She smiled wider as she continued, "…. and that your very _clean_ conscience is asking you to take things slow… But, seriously? Go get him, girl!"

She winked as she got up and left, giving Sakuno a squeeze on her shoulder.

Sakuno watched in shock as her friend walked away. She glanced down at her empty hands and absent-mindedly stroked the place where she'd once worn her ring…

Tomoka was right….

But was she ready?

Sighing, Sakuno got up as well. She needed some air to clear her head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She definitely had not planned on meeting Ryoma out here.

Or at least seeing him here.

He was on the phone with someone and by the look on his face, it seemed pretty important.

She was about to walk away, not wanting to eavesdrop, when she heard him sigh and walk away. He was done with his call?

_Come on Sakuno! Now's your chance…Go on!_

Her heart was instantly going into overload and she was pretty sure she was hyperventilating right now…

_Pull yourself together for Pete's sake!_

Sakuno took in a deep breath. The cool air seemed to calm her a bit. A little hesitantly, she began to follow Ryoma who was in a steady gait towards the dancing hall.

She was so clo—

His phone rang sharply, breaking through the night air.

Sakuno sighed. Great.

"Nanako?"

Who was that? His….his girlfriend? No…that name sounded familiar….

"Nanako? What is it?"

His voice sounded urgent and concerned. Sakuno frowned. Something was wrong. That much was clear.

Immediately, Ryoma snapped his phone shut and he broke into a run.

Sakuno was so startled she yelled out, "Ryoma! Wait!"

But he'd already gone way ahead.

_Follow him Sakuno!_

Right. Sakuno kicked off her high heels and rushed off in a sprint.

"Ryoma!" she called out. She could see his dark head among many others…

She pushed herself to run faster. Darn it….why was she so slow?

"Ryoma!"

Her heart was thumping loudly in her ears…

Just a little more…she could actually see his back now…

"Ryoma…." Sakuno reached out a hand in front of her….Desperation was pumping through her every vein. Why wouldn't Ryoma hear her? Why wouldn't he turn around?

"RYOM—" He'd rounded a corner already. "—A!"

Sakuno gasped as she tried to catch her breath. Ryoma was practically running a marathon…He was so fast…

Too fast.

_No…you can do this_. Her eyes narrowed in determination as Sakuno quickened her pace and sprinted down the hall. She looked around wildly, searching for his familiar head amongst the people…..There! She'd spotted him…. Her heart was pounding harder….Almost…he was just a few yards away—

"Sakuno! There you are!" An exclamation came from behind her.

A hand suddenly grabbed her, bringing her to a stop.

Tomoka's face was wrinkled in worry, as said, "I'm so sorry Sakuno, it's Sa-chan…."

Sakuno felt the blood drain from her veins. Her eyes flitted briefly to the other direction. Ryoma was long gone. Her heart dropped inside her like a rock. Biting her lip, she turned her attention back to Tomoka.

"Her fever….it's gone really high….Her temperature is higher than yesterday…She's been crying like crazy, looking for you. I think you should take her home…"

Sakuno nodded stiffly. She took a deep breath and rushed towards the patio. Maybe….it just wasn't supposed to be tonight….

_Ryoma….wait for me…please…_

* * *

><p>AN: It suddenly occured to me...I never gave a disclaimer...:D Ma bad...

So yeah...Like u already knew... I don't own PoT. : (

Or else I would've taken Fuji away in a sack..kukuku...:)

Thanks to every single lovely person who read and reviewed! I love you! And if you haven't completely gotten fed up of waiting for my updates...ENJOY!

One chapter left...;D Dnt wrry it'll b out soon...It's my summer hols...LOL! (Yes...I'm on a high...it's cuz it's 3 in d morning...)


	6. Chapter 6

**Saiken**  
>Chapter 6<p>

_"If you're not too long, I'll wait here for you all my life."_  
><em>- Oscar Wilde<em>

It was cold. So very cold. This one sensation was so overwhelming that Sakuno could hardly take note of anything else. She hadn't felt this kind of a chill since that dark day from her past. That day when he walked out on her: Toushiro, her ex-husband. Why was she suddenly thinking about that painfully repressed memory? Something about him…? No…. someone…. he knew?

_Oh no...NO!_ Sakura! Where was she? Why was everything so dark? An unshakable sense of panic was starting to rise inside her…

"Sakuno."

Her name. Had someone just said her name? It was hard to say…it seemed so distant. And honestly, all she could focus on was the oppressive cold…and pain..? She just wanted everything to stop. Thoughts. Feelings. Just reach out into that warm glow….

"Stay with me."

Stay with whom? She couldn't say, but that voice sounded so broken and desperate that she couldn't refuse it. She had to hang on…. Hang on to what…..? Sakuno was trying but she could feel herself drifting…

* * *

><p>"Stay with me Sakuno….You're supposed to wait for me…"<p>

Ryoma was no stranger to pain. Over the years he had suffered some nasty injuries. He'd seen his own blood splashed over the court. All those times, he had grit his teeth and borne the pain.

But this? This was hell. This was a million times more painful than all the injuries combined. Holding on to the woman he loved more than his life, in that ambulance was more terrifying than anything else he'd ever feared.

Her face was pale from all the blood loss and her delicate fingers were ice cold in his grip.

Ryoma took a ragged breath, as he sought to find strength, to not crumble…

Why?! Why did this have to happen? And why Sakuno? Ryoma's head was killing him. The anger made him feel like he could smash up a dozen rackets. He felt his heart pound with every throb of the weak pulse that kept Sakuno, his Sakuno, alive. All he wanted to see, right then, were her chocolate brown eyes. Hesitantly, he raised his other hand so that it could stroke the soft, auburn tresses that he loved.

That's when he felt her stir.

"Toushiro…" she mumbled, her lips, quailing.

Ryoma didn't really remember much about the Physics he learnt in school but he did vaguely remember something about Einstein's Theory of Relativity. Suddenly, each agonizing second in that four-wheeled tin can felt like an eternity; each one more painful than the next. She was thinking about..him? The bastard who left her?

He felt sick. Why would she…?

Sakuno kept mumbling in her unconscious state. She was shivering. Her face looked stricken, warped by fear. And the sight of it made him feel sicker. So he pushed out the miserable thoughts that ran through his head. He shut out the pain and took a deep breath.

He had to be there. For her.

So he squeezed her frail hand in his. "Sakuno."

* * *

><p>She groaned and squinted as her eyes strained to look into the bright light. There were muffled voices in the background.<p>

"Hey." One of them said, sounding relieved.

Everything was blurry. Even the source of the voice. And she still felt cold, save the warmth that enveloped her hand. Someone was holding it tightly. It felt nice.

"Where am I?" Her voice sounded horribly like a croak.

"Sakuno. It's alright. You're in the hospital. You had a concussion and some severe blood loss due to the stabbing. But you're stable now." Another voice said, very professionally. A doctor, she concluded.

The stabbing. She shivered as fear shot through her. And then, she began to shake violently. Oh God. She felt the horror, awash, of the crime she had done. Oh God. She felt horrible. The room was starting to spin.

The voices spoke urgently. And then one of them said, "It's alright Sakuno. It's over. You're ok."

No. It wasn't ok. And.. and her daughter. "Sakura?!" she gasped out, between her choking sobs. "Where is she?"

The doctor took charge again. "Calm down, Ryuzaki-san. She's safe and sound. Please don't strain yourself. The stitches are still fresh."

She tried to nod, as she took ragged breaths. Sakura was alright. That's all she needed to hear. Her Sakura was safe. The doctor turned to someone and said something rapidly. It was too fast for her to process. After what seemed like ages, the first voice spoke.

"I understand…Just a few minutes." It was a man's voice. It was familiar. But her head hurt too much to think clearly.

The hand around hers, squeezed. "Sakuno." That's all he said. But that one word, her name, seemed weighed with so much more. Something deep and …painful. She willed herself, to push back the ache in her head, and forced open her eyes.

He was blurry in her sight. Dark hair and…golden eyes. Her heart hammered in her chest. Was…it…?

A sharp pain seared through her head, causing her to wince. And she started shaking again. Her mind was still reeling from the shock of what had happened. Somehow, the man seemed to understand. His warm hand stroked her hair. His voice was low and gentle as told her, "You're going to be alright. I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you." But his tone was firm as he spoke, each word pronounced, like he wanted to make it very clear to her. She found herself believing it too, as her heart slowed down, ever so slightly. That is, until, his hand squeezed hers again and it skipped a beat.

And in that moment, she realized beyond a doubt, that it was him. Ryoma. She knew it. And he was sitting inches away from her. Every part of her suddenly seemed to pulse with…what? Excitement? The love of her life, who she thought she'd never see again, was sitting next to her, holding her hand and he'd said her name. The reality of it was more than she could bear. Tears pricked her eyes.

"You're here." She managed to say, her voice thickening as she felt her throat close up. _Oh Ryoma…._ Before she could think twice about it, her hand reached up to touch his face. Her fingers grazed his stubbly chin. She heard his breath hitch and somehow, that made her heart pound. She caressed his face with the palm of her hand as the tears finally spilled from the corner of her eyes.

"You came back…." She took a raspy breath. She stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Welcome home."

He didn't say anything. Just reached up and pressed his hand over hers. For some reason, Sakuno couldn't fight down a sense of panic. Time was short, she had come to realize. She had to talk. Now. Say those things she'd never said. He _had_ to know.

"I.." Sakuno swallowed as she felt her mouth dry up. "I'm so sorry." She gazed into his eyes, those lovely golden eyes that had stolen away her breath countless times. And she hoped that he could see how much she meant it. How much she loved him. "I …I'd never stopped waiting…for you."

She had always loved this man. His strength and his determination. His quiet ways and his character quirks. Everything. She loved him and even his flaws. And that's why she had to say this…

"I'm still waiting for you…." Her lips trembled, but she bit down on it. Mustering whatever strength she could find she smiled, albeit crookedly, and finished, "I will always wait here. For you."

Sakuno's heart was pounding again. There she'd said it. Not a lot but atleast a fraction of everything she longed to tell him. But before she could receive a reply, a woman's voice came from the door.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave now, Mr. Echizen. The patient needs to rest."

Sakuno knew it was unreasonable but she hated that voice. No…she didn't want Ryoma to go. She didn't want to let go of his hand.

"It's ok," he reassured, "I'll come back later." His voice sounded…lost and far away.

Ryoma directed a tiny nod at the door. He'd said nothing in response to what she said. Nothing. He hadn't even given her hand a squeeze. _No… Ryoma… Please stay._ Please. But words seemed to fail her. No, no. She had to…

"Ryoma…"

* * *

><p>His heart stopped.<p>

She tugged his hand, ever so slightly. "Stay." She breathed out.

He couldn't move though. Sakuno had said his name. _His_ _name_. Or had he imagined it?

As if to answer him, she said it again. "Ryoma..?"

And for the first time, in what felt like forever, he really felt like he could break down. She knew it was him. She _knew_. Sakuno wanted him, Echizen Ryoma, to stay with her. She was waiting for him. He couldn't fight the grin that spread across his lips.

She was _his_. The world was spinning again.

He looked at the nurse with, what he hoped were, pleading eyes. And honestly, he was desperate. He was very desperate. To be beside her. To hold her in his arms and stay there forver. To tell her that he loved her in every way possible…

The nurse hesitated. "I…"

His eyes were smouldering. The nurse blushed under his intense gaze. "I.. well.." She sighed. "I'll come back later. But when I do, you have to go, Mr. Echizen." She said it firmly, with a no-nonsense look.

He nodded again.

As soon as the door closed, he reached her side and laced his fingers through hers. It took him a while to find his voice and even then, all he could say was, "Sakuno."

It was just one word. But there were so many emotions running beneath it. And he knew that she understood when he saw her eyes glaze over. But then, to his surprise, her lips broke into what he recognised as, her playful smile.

"Ryoma."

His name had never sounded this good, to his own ears. He wanted to hear her say it again. So he mirrored her smile as he said, "Sakuno."

She seemed to want to laugh. But then, choked it down as she winced. He immediately squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice ringing in concern. But she shook her head.

Sakuno gave him a weak smile. "I'm so… I just…" And then she couldn't say anything more.

As Ryoma looked at the tears that slipped down her pale cheek, his mind flashed with memories. Their high school years. Her grandmother's death. Her marriage. Sakura. Afterward. So many years had passed. They had both been through so much. So many years apart. She hardly looked like the timid, pig-tailed middle school girl he'd first met. The passage of time and its trials had left their mark on her face.

Her beautiful face. One that he would never grow tired of looking at. The auburn hair that he loved so much, splayed over the pillow. Her, now watery, brown eyes made his heart pound against his chest. And that's why, in a split second, the words just came out, easily and quickly.

"I love you."

And it hung there. Her eyes were frozen wide, in shock. Suddenly he wanted to say it again.

"I love you."

And again. "I love you."

It wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

"I love you, Sakuno." He'd said it. Finally. And he probably could've continued to chant it over and over unless she hadn't said, "I love you too." She smiled through fresh tears. "So …very much."

And just like that, he bent down, tilted up her chin and placed his lips over hers. He felt her jolt in surprise, but then her hand reached up to caress his face. For years he had wondered how this would feel. Right now, it felt like his chest would explode.

He pulled back just as quickly though. He didn't want to strain her breathing any more than it already was. Sakuno's eyes were still closed, her chest rose and fell. He took the moment to bend his head right and kiss the salty trail of her tears. His lips moved quickly over her left cheek and then her right. He planted a trail of kisses along the line of her jaw and down the soft skin of her neck. Sakuno was breathing hard now, so he stopped.

"No…," she protested softly. "Don't .." Her eyes looked deep into his. Like she wanted to say something more, but couldn't find the words. "I…Ryoma.." and then she gave a huff of exasperation before she surprised him and pulled his head down, claiming his lips.

* * *

><p>Her heart was on over-drive. She felt breathless but she didn't care. Sakuno wanted to feel this. She wanted to feel Ryoma's lips on hers again. She had waited for this for so long. Too long. And she couldn't have enough of him. His scent. She pushed her fingers into his fine dark hair, tugging it. Ryoma sighed against her lips.<p>

All of a sudden, she had to break apart, as she felt a giggle rise to her throat. "I feel like a teenager again. Making out with you." Her head was lost in cloud nine so Sakuno didn't care if that was uncharacteristic of her to say.

They both chuckled. But then, Ryoma seemed to look hesitant. She would have said, he looked, almost unsure.

"So… I did that right?"

Sakuno was puzzled. She quirked an eyebrow at him. The expression she saw on Ryoma's face, right then, was priceless. Utterly priceless. Her cocky prince was blushing! She couldn't believe it.

"The kiss. I…" He looked…embarrassed? Her heart swelled with affection. He looked adorable like this. He took a deep breath and said, "Ihaven'tkissedanyonebefore…. So ." He was definitely blushing now.

Sakuno didn't want to laugh. Honestly. But…. This was just, so cute. She broke down into quiet laughter, tears coming out the corner of her eyes. Although she couldn't see it, Sakuno knew Ryoma wouldn't be happy about being laughed at. "I'm so sorr—haha..ok. Ow. . . I'm sorry but…" She stopped and gave a grin.

"Mada mada dane, Ryoma." Her lips curled into a cheeky grin. Oh, she was so high.

Ryoma's face went blank for a minute. And then it broke out into a wide smile, his eyes dancing with excitement and amusement.

"You're going to regret that…," he paused to bend down, bringing his lips close to her ears, his hot breath against her skin, "Sa. ."

She felt a thrill run down her spine at the promise behind those words.

* * *

><p>The nurse hadn't come back. Ryoma privately wondered if she was being lenient on him. He had climbed into bed with Sakuno and now she was lying wrapped up in his arms, his face buried in her long tresses.<p>

"Should I be concerned as to why you're such a good kisser, despite being so uneducated in the department?" she asked, her tone laced with amusement.

Ryoma chuckled. He placed a kiss on her neck. "Mmm. I learn fast."

"You don't say," Sakuno commented dryly. She sighed nonetheless as he trailed butterfly kisses along her neck to down to her collar bone.

Suddenly, she froze. Ryoma pulled back, in concern. He searched her face for an answer.

"Ryoma. I." She stopped, hesitant. And then tried again, "It's just…. Sakura. I.."

His heart sank. Crap. She wouldn't want him in her their life? Was that it? Ryoma felt dread claw at him.

She frowned, shaking her head as she said, "I just.. I wanted to remind you that you'd be taking on a woman with a five-year old daughter." She bit her lip. "I'm not… I'm not the girl you knew an—"

"Stop," he deadpanned, "She's not _your_ daughter."

Sakuno looked uncertain; hurt, even. And she started to speak, indignant, "Toushiro doesn't have anyth—"

Ryoma silenced her with a look. "She's not _your_ daughter." He repeated, and then took a deep breath, before he continued, "She's _our_ daughter."

For what felt like ages, Sakuno said nothing. Her mouth just parted, in shock…or surprise. And then her eyes misted over again.

"Wait! No, don't—" he cursed himself, mentally. "Sakuno.. I.." And then he gave up on trying talking and instead sealed his lips over her trembling ones. He tilted her head, deepening the kiss. He didn't know how to make it more evident to her: how much she meant to him and how hopelessly he wanted her. His hands moved down her arms, slowly. He needed her to know how much he had always longed for her and the warmth of holding her.

"She was always our daughter," he breathed against her lips, as he pulled back. "She will always be our daughter."

Sakuno nodded, her eyes still shut. When she opened them, they stared into his, for how long, Ryoma didn't know. Time didn't exist in his world. It was just them. And the knowledge that they were together. And that he loved her. And that she loved him.

There was nothing else to be said. So they curled up into one another and slept, lulled by the soft rhythm of Sakuno's heart monitor…..

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeep…


End file.
